To See You Happy
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Kikyo and Kohaku are killed by Naraku, leaving both Inuyasha and Sango in complete anguish. Kagome can't take any more of their suffering and uses a ritual to bring them back, but Kikyo and Kohaku may have to die again to save Kagome from death.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi is a middle school student with a secret. She can travel through time using the Bone Eater's well in her family's shrine. As much as she would prefer to remain a junior high student, keeping her grades in check, there was a blockage holding her back. Her friends. The perverted monk Miroku, the little fox demon Shippo, the loyal two-tailed cat Kirara, the talented demon slayer Sango, and of course, the handsome young half demon, Inuyasha. They are the dead weight holding her down, because she could never find it in her heart to leave them. They were her friends, yes, but they were also her family. She lives to protect them just as fiercely as their desire to protect her.

That is why the thick tension as she walks among her silent group tears her apart. The vacancy occupying Sango's normally emotional eyes brings her to her knees in weeping despair. The slumping body of Inuyasha is a tremendous difference in comparison to his over confident air. There wasn't much distance between her and Sango and Inuyasha, but they seemed miles away. She wanted to reach out her arm, see if she could touch them, but fear of them turning around and witnessing their sorrowful faces, held her back. She turned to Miroku for assistance, but his eyes were intent on Sango, like he wanted to ask her a thousand of questions, but was afraid for the same reason as Kagome. She looked down at Shippo who was nestled in her arms, but he was fast asleep.

Kagome stared up at the indigo vastness encasing them in an almost choking hold. Her heart squeezed, her feet froze, and she was motionless. At her sudden pause, the party turned to stare at her questioningly. Kagome shied away from Inuyasha and Sango, instead turning to Miroku. Even though he seemed tortured, since his beloved was in distress, his eyes were more emotional than just lingering sadness.

"I was… just tired. Can't we rest for the night?" Kagome asked meekly.

She expected an outburst from Inuyasha. His usual stubborn demeanor shining through his melancholy state. It never came. He only glowered at her for delaying the trip just because of her fatigue. She should know that all of them wanted rest. Just sleep and hope that tomorrow brings pleasantries. She's not the only one tired, yet, she's the only one complaining. Kagome lowered her eyes, feeling very much like a small child with behavior issues.

"Never-" Kagome began.

"I must concur. The battle with Naraku left us all fatigued, and we would do well with rest." Miroku said.

The unresponsive Sango and Inuyasha led their party into the forest. Since the area was deprived of villages, they settled for the outdoors. Miroku and Inuyasha retrieved firewood, leaving Sango and Kagome alone with two sleeping demons, Shippo and Kirara.

Kagome tried to withstand the silence plaguing the normally cheerful mood between the two girls. Finally, Kagome stood, receiving Sango's empty gaze.

"I'm heading to the hot springs." Kagome said.

"Oh, I'll join you." Sango replied, but Kagome didn't sense any enthusiasm from her.

It rather sounded like she was obliged to join her. Her heart was telling her to sit and grieve, while her mind urged her to spend time with her friend. Kagome always believed in heart overpowering the mind, but in this case, she didn't. She was pleased to have her friend be with her, even if she was on the brink of becoming mute.

The warm air emanating from the springs enveloped Kagome like a warm blanket shielding her from the world's coldness. The two girls stripped until their naked bodies glistened in the moonlight. Kagome was the first to enter, allowing the hot water to encase her. She glanced over to Sango with an expectant gaze. Sango planted her foot in the water, then led herself fully inside the comforting spring. Without a look to Kagome's direction, she wandered to the opposing side of her friend then settled down into the warm water.

Another moment of silence passed between the two girls. Kagome attempted to make small talk, but her friend didn't cooperate. The only response she received from her were brief, meaningless.

"Sango, please look me in the eye." The words slid from Kagome's mouth and she found herself regretting those words as Sango complied.

The pure agony in her eyes made Kagome's heart squeeze. Kagome lowered her eyes to the water, stirring agitation on Sango's part. "What Kagome?"

Kagome wanted to look at her friend, but her head refused to move. "I love you Sango." _And it hurts me to see you in such pain. Please! Tell me how I can help! I'll do anything!_

Sango remained silent. Kagome felt her heart pounding, compelling her to speak something else. Something more cheerful, and would stray far away from sadness. However, she didn't get to follow through with her thought when the stillness of the water was disturbed. Miniscule waves lapped at her chest, and she looked up to see a small rainstorm cascading from Sango's body.

"I'm getting out." She replied, and walked over to where the towels draped over a boulder encasing the spring. "If you want to come, you can."

"Don't you want to stay in a little longer?" Kagome said.

"No." Then, Sango vanished along with her clothes.

Kagome sighed, pondering if she should follow or stay. She chose the latter. _I can't be there with them. It's so depressing to be around a depressed group. Besides, maybe Sango and Miroku can use this time to talk. If I can't get through to her, maybe he can. _With that thought, she leaned against the rock. The bumpiness scraped against her delicate flesh, but she didn't seem to notice.

The night's chill won over the warmth from the water. Her intense desire to feel water soothing her sore muscles diminished. She stood and walked over to her towel. She wrapped the cloth around her nude body and glided over to where her clothes lay, abandoned on the forest ground. She dried herself, darting her eyes around all the while to make sure she wasn't eye-candy for horny men, or hungry demons.

After a minute of dressing, Kagome inhaled a deep breath, like some brave warrior fearing a battle, and disappeared in the foliage. She found her friends gathered around a campfire. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, but there was a vast space between their bodies. The now awakened Shippo was nibbling at the Ramen noodles wrapped around his chopsticks. Kirara was in Sango's lap, desperately seeking for a loving rub from her mistress, which was a failure. There was one person missing from the group, Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shrugged. "When we start the fire, he just walked off. I informed him of Ramen tonight, but even that failed to keep him at sight."

Kagome kneeled in front of the scalding pot where the noodles Inuyasha adored so much, lain. She piled majority into a bowl and pierced the simple meal with chopsticks. She left the group to hunt for Inuyasha. It didn't take long to find him. He was perched in a tree not too far away from the party. His back was to her and his face was hidden by his mane of silver hair.

Kagome parted her mouth to speak his name, but held her tongue when she heard a fleeting sigh of loneliness emit from his mouth. "Kikyo…"

Kagome came close to tossing the bowl on the ground and leave him to his thoughts. However, her tender heart kept her in place. No matter how much it tortured her to even hear Kikyo's name from his lips, she knew he was in a depressed state and that alone made her stay.

"Fifty years ago, I died resenting you Kikyo." He began, his voice solemn. He was quiet, as though he wanted this conversation to be heard by him, and possibly the woman he was dedicating them to, but Kagome heard them, and they etched into her heart, further pushing it to the brink of shattering. "I was born into this world with a closely guarded heart. I wouldn't let anyone dare mess with it. I was cold, untrusting, unwilling and unable to find happiness, until I met you.

"You sparked something inside me Kikyo, you made me feel alive. I began to trust you, began to love you, and when I thought it was safe for me to give you my everything, you deceived me. You pinned me to a tree in eternal sleep. Since then, I hated you, yet I also loved you.

"Then I found it was Naraku who set us up against each other, and my feelings resurfaced when you were resurrected. I don't get how our trust was so brittle that it was easy for Naraku to destroy the bond, but our love for each other still remained. You could have killed me, but instead you put me into a deep sleep, one that I could possibly revive from. You could have wished on the jewel to save your life, but you chose death to be with me. So, even though you felt I betrayed you, you still loved me, right Kikyo?

"I still love you Kikyo. And Kagome… she… means a lot to me too. She's someone I couldn't live without. But… it's so hard moving forward in this life, knowing you aren't with me anymore. You still have a piece of me Kikyo, one that not even Kagome could hope to attain. That's why, I feel it's only right to avenge your death, get rid of the jewel, and join you in death. I made you that promise I would be with you forever, and it was a promise I fully intended to keep. Because I love you Kikyo, and I know, no matter how much time passes, I always will."

Inuyasha let his back graze against the bark, unaware of a broken hearted girl listening to the soliloquy.

Kagome turned to leave, her determination to get Inuyasha to eat plummeted. Her mind thought back to that day when her hopes of being with Inuyasha renewed, the day at the well when they first held hands. She always wanted to be with Inuyasha in the end, even though his greed to become a demon overpowered attaining a relationship with her. She dreamed of him staying with her, asking her to become his wife, but those dreams were shot down from his words. It was painfully clear now that Inuyasha had no desire to be with her whatsoever in the end. As soon as Naraku is killed and the shards of the jewel were found, he will leave her. He will live on in the afterlife to be with Kikyo.

Water filled her eyes. Little drops escaping from her lids to cascade her cheeks. She began to run, knowing Inuyasha could catch the scent of her salty tears. However, it was too late. Before she could bolt, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Meekly, Kagome turned until she was face to face with the man she loved with her whole heart, who would never reciprocate those feelings.

"Kagome? How much did you hear?" Inuyasha asked, fear grasping his heart. He was aware of the words he said when he thought he was in a private place, and those words always seem to strike a chord in Kagome. And that usually led to a lot of sits and those, he was not in the mood for.

"Not long." Kagome replied, shielding her teary eyes from him.

Inuyasha knew she was lying, but he didn't pressure her. "Then, what are you here for?"

She offered him the bowl of Ramen she prepared for him. "This. For you."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked down at the bowl. "I'm not hungry."

"Please, just eat."

"Wha? I said I'm not hungry."

"Just eat! Please! It's not like you to refuse Ramen! Now eat!"

"I told you, crazy wench. I'm not hungry!"

Kagome cradled the bowl to her chest and dropped to her knees. Inuyasha watched in stupefaction as her body racked with sobs. "I hate this! You and Sango. Both of you are killing me!"

"Ka-Kagome…"

"Sango won't open up to me anymore, and you want to die. I feel like… like…" _A failure. _

Inuyasha kneeled, unsure of how to sooth her. She fell forward, burying herself into his crimson robe. Inuyasha debated on pulling back, but the sight of her in tears compelled him to stay and wait out her little episode. After moments of her unbearable sobs, she finally peeled away from his chest.

"I'm going back."

"Home?"

"No, to the campsite. I'm sleepy."

Following her words, Kagome plopped down on her sleeping bag. Her eyes vacant of tears, she stared up at the sky. _Why are there stars in the sky? _She thought almost bitterly. _But there is such a loss in my friends' eyes, when all they deserve is the greatest life can offer._


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I apologize for the mix up of the first chapter. I didn't think I put it under complete until I saw the reviews. Speaking of which, thanks a lot to those who reviewed and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Loneliness surrounded Kagome like a child fenced in so she couldn't partake in the joyous laughter from the other children. Technically, she wasn't really alone. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were just a step in front of her. Kirara was in her arms, having given up from winning any kind of affection from her mistress, and Shippo was perched on her shoulder. Still, she felt lonely.

No one attempted to make small talk. No one smiled, laughed, shouted, cried, anything! It was like they were merely puppets on strings, just wandering aimlessly without a purpose. It was bothering her, but she kept her voice in her mind.

They passed a happy little village, or at least, they would have if a man hadn't raced to flag them down. Being the kind hearted person Kagome was, she paused in her steps to let the man catch up to her and her group. At her halt, the others ceased their movements as well. Inuyasha growled irritably as the man, panting and doubling over, desperately cried.

"Please! Help our priestess! Lady Aneko! She's fatally ill! There must be something you youngsters can do to help!" The man cried, grabbing Kagome by the shoulder.

Inuyasha scowled, informing the group that they should just disregard the old geezer and continue their journey.

"Take us to your priestess." Kagome replied.

The man was eager to rush the group away from the outside. He prepared a tasty feast for the friends, while dragging Kagome down the hall. Kagome questioned why she was the only one pulled away from the group, but he was unresponsive. Kagome let the topic slide and focused on meeting the dying priestess.

He slid the glass door to the side, revealing a lump shrouded in heaps of blankets. A low groan emitted from inside, a groan of agony yet, also peace. Kagome stepped in the room, falling to the woman's side. She turned to the man for an explanation, but he had already left. So, she turned her head back to the woman and decided to question her.

"What happened?" Kagome questioned.

"It does… not matter." Aneko replied with a faint smile. "I can finally… be at… peace. Be on… your way… girl. Your help… is not… needed here."

Kagome did leave the priestess alone, but returned later with a bowl of cold water and a towel. She drenched the towel in cold water than splayed it on the woman's perspiring face. The woman made a sudden move, like trying to rid herself of the towel Kagome had placed so caringly upon her forehead.

"I do not… require your… assistance. Please… leave." The woman wheezed. "I am… happy. Finally… at peace. They need… to be… happy… for me."

"Please tell me, how you came to be like this?" Kagome questioned.

"My darling little… sister. She was… killed. I lived in such… pain… and sorrow for the longest… time. I blamed… myself… for my sister's… demise. I did… promise… after all that… I would… protect her… from anything that… dared… harm her. I heard… of a ritual… used by priestesses that can… revive the dead."

Kagome shrunk back. "Revive the dead!"

"Aye… but is with… cost. The consequences… did not matter… to me. So long as… my little sister could have… the life she wanted… before it was taken from… her."

"What is the price?"

Aneko chuckled. "You're looking… at the living evidence right now. Why has… my words caught… your sudden… interest?"

"My friends. They lost someone so dear to them. I feel responsible for their deaths and Inuyasha and Sango's anguish."

"Mmm. I see. Girl, do you really feel that terrible?"

Kagome nodded.

"So terrible… that you… would die?"

"Die?"

"You will die… if you use… the ritual to… bring them back. I chose… to die… so my little sister… could live her life… that ended prematurely. That is what's happening to me."

"Where is your little sister?"

Aneko's eyes narrowed into a warning glare. Kagome figured the woman distrusted her.

"She's well."

"I'm glad to hear, but I asked, where she is?"

"She is safe."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"That's all you need to know."

The women fell silent, save for the heavy breathing of the priestess and Kagome's own heart thundering in her ears. She thought back to the smiles that adorned Inuyasha and Sango's faces long before their hearts were broken by the deaths of their loved ones. Just thinking of their happiness brought a gentle smile to Kagome's face. If it was required to give up her life for Kohaku and Kikyo, she will do it, if only to see life in her friends' empty gazes.

Kagome turned to the motionless woman, prepared to question her, but something was wrong. Aneko's chest no longer rose. Her skin paled, but a small smile was frozen on her lips. Kagome pressed two fingers against the woman's neck, but felt no pulse. It was the iciness of the woman's skin that greeted her touch. Kagome sighed, her heart twisting in her chest. After she covered Aneko's peaceful face with the sheet, she stood and walked out the door.

Coincidentally, she bumped into the man that had led her to the priestess. His eyes held questions and Kagome's heart wrenched even more as she shook her head. He choked a silent sob and her compassion compelled her to wrap an arm around the grieving man, leading him away from the priestess and to another room.

"I thank you for trying, priestess." The man said with a sad smile.

Kagome nodded. "There really wasn't anything I could do, except make her last moments comfortable."

"Yes, I understand. My men and I were devastated when we heard of what she had done to ensure her sister's revival."

"She told me about the ritual that can bring life back to a dead person."

He sighed, choosing to stare out the window instead of at Kagome. " I am the blame for that."

Kagome smiled and stood, sitting beside the man to offer her support. "I don't get what you mean? How are you to blame?"

"After her sister died, Lady Aneko was in distress. I had heard of another priestess who knew of a way to revive the dead. I have heard stories about her, rumors, and I gathered it all to be true. I informed Lady Aneko… and she set out. When she returned, she was so determined to save her sister, and didn't even tell us what she needed to do. Her last order was to me, to take her now revived sister far from the village."

"Did she say why?"

"She didn't state any reasons, just take her away."

Kagome nodded, and stared at the ground pensively. "Can you tell me the name of the priestess you told Aneko to see?"

The man looked up with suspicion. "Why do you want to know girl?"

Kagome only lowered her head, allowing her hair to shield her face and the impending tears.

He remained unresponsive too. He thought of reasons why Kagome would be interested in seeing the woman that had inadvertently stolen the life of his priestess. He wasn't sure if it would be a wise decision to inform her of the priestess's name, but he found his mouth betrayed his mind when he whispered a name. "Lady Tami."

Kagome straightened, hoping her eyes were dry. "Can you tell me where she lives?"

"Why are you so interested in Lady Tami's whereabouts? Lady Aneko is dead, you can not help her anymore, so why do you want to meet her?"

"Please, just tell me where she lives."

The man sighed. "Just over the mountains, there is a village called Osore where she reigns."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you."

With that, she departed.

Thoughts of Sango's laughter and Inuyasha's genuine smile raced through her mind. Her heart leapt in joy at the sight of their happy faces. Sango's tears of relief flowing down her face as she held her alive brother. Inuyasha's excitement at seeing Kikyo's fully fleshed body instead of a pile of clay and graveyard soil.

Then she thought of Lady Aneko, swathed in blankets. Skin breaking out in heavy sweat. Grieving villagers surrounding her as she breathes her final breaths. Kagome knew the price if she revived Kikyo and Kohaku. She would share the same death, the same fate as Lady Aneko. However, she longed to see Sango and Inuyasha's happiness, and if she had to die for it, then so be it. Her friends' happiness must come first.

She crossed the hall to the room her friends were located in. She slid the door open to face a sobbing Sango wrapped tightly in Miroku's arms. Kagome wanted to rush over, whisper soothing words to pacify Sango's wails, but she was rendered motionless. Miroku bent so his lips were leveled with Sango's ears. Kagome strained to listen, but understood what he said to her when she nodded and he led her outside.

"I feel bad for Sango." Shippo muttered who had stayed away from the couple out of uneasiness.

"For Sango, and for Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, trying to keep her breaths even and calm her thundering heart. "Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha?"

Shippo snorted. "Sulking of course. Why can't that dolt realize his first love is long gone."

"What was that Shippo!"

Kagome and a now frightened Shippo turned to the doorway Sango and Miroku had exited to see a fuming Inuyasha. Shippo tried to escape, but Inuyasha ran to him and sent a crushing blow to his head. As usual, Shippo lunged for Kagome's arms and crying about his head. As usual, Shippo whined to her about the half demon beating on him. As usual, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with apprehensiveness.

However, Kagome broke the all too familiar routine by taking the half demon's side. "No, Shippo. You shouldn't be so callous with Inuyasha's feelings."

Inuyasha gave her a funny look before snorting and turning away. "Yeah, runt. Listen to Kagome. Wench is finally starting to make sense."

"I'm sorry Kagome." Shippo said quietly. "It's just, I can see Inuyasha and Sango aren't the only ones hurting. You are too. I just get mad when Inuyasha doesn't notice it."

"I'll be fine." Kagome stooped to release the fox demon. "You'll see Shippo, everything will be fine."

_Yes, everything will be fine. Because I'm visiting Lady Tami tonight. _Kagome thought_._


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and I hope you all will like this chapter!

Kagome felt bad for the little cat demon as she slept, curled against her mistress. Not only did Kirara have to endure Sango's distress as well as the tragic loss of Kohaku, but she can't even have a decent sleep. Kirara hissed as Kagome lightly tapped her finger on the feline's nose.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get sleep, Kirara's vibrant red eyes opened. Kagome gave her an apologetic smile before standing and making her leave. Kirara stared befuddled until Kagome turned to motion her to follow. Kirara bounded after the young priestess, who led her outside and out of earshot from the group.

"Sorry to disturb you Kirara, but there's someone I need you to take me to." Kagome whispered.

Kirara gestured with her paw to their sleeping friends.

"No, Kirara. I have to go on my own, but I need your help in getting there."

It was obvious Kirara wasn't amused, but transformed into her larger form. Kagome immediately mounted the demon feline, holding on tightly to her fur as she sprung into the midnight sky.

_ _ _

Osore village was a tiny and poor place. The huts were all in disgraceful shambles. Food seemed scarce, and water was not abundant. Men were working in the fields even when so late, and women were helping. Children were fast asleep in cribs of straw next to the busy parents. Kids Kagome's age were aiding their fathers, when they should be asleep like the little ones.

When Kirara's paws touched the soil, everyone looked up with distrustful glares. Kagome slid from Kirara's back, asking the location of Lady Tami. No one, except for a young girl clad in a brown kimono that was spacious for her tiny body, gestured to the North. To help ease the minds of the terrified villagers, Kirara shrunk into her diminutive cat form as she followed the path leading up to Lady Tami's hut.

Kagome parted the curtain hiding the aging priestess where the little girl from before had suggested. Kirara bounded after the teenager, but stared up at Kagome with unease. Kagome ignored the feline's discomfort and stepped forward to face the backside of Lady Tami.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Lady Tami?"

The lady turned, her graying hair falling past her shoulders. Kagome was astonished to see the paleness of her wrinkled skin. Her dark brown eyes squinted. "Yes, girl?" She replied hoarsely.

"My name is Kagome-"

"I don't believe I asked for your name. I am only interested to know why you've come?"

"I heard of a ritual that can revive the dead. I heard only you know of it."

"Why do you want to know?"

"My friends lost someone dear to them and-"

Kagome's voice faded when Lady Tami sauntered over to her. Her palm pressed against the teenager's forehead. Kagome winced as her jagged fingernails scraped her flesh. Her body shivered at the Lady's cold, unfeeling touch. Lady Tami's eyes widened as she peered into Kagome's eyes.

Kirara growled.

"Hush feline. I will not hurt the girl." Lady Tami assured. "I see. A lover and a brother."

_She can read my mind! _Kagome thought.

Lady Tami remained silent. "You love this man, yet you want to revive the obstacle stealing him from you. Your woman friend is in distress over the loss of her brother, I can see why you wish to save him."

"Are you psychic?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, can you read minds?"

The woman only shook her head. "No. I can only see what is within your heart. Your heart is bigger than your mind. In some cases it's thoughtful, but it can lead you doing wrong deeds for what you believe are the right reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, that woman and boy have already died. Now that they have found peace, you wish for them to be alive?"

"If it will cheer up my friends yes."

"You are messing with fate girl, you realize this."

"Kohaku and Kikyo never should have died!"

"If it wasn't meant to be, they'd be alive."

Kagome scowled. "Will you just tell me how to revive them?"

"I will not."

"And why not?"

"Because you are not a priestess."

"Actually, I am."

Lady Tami's eyebrow rose. "You do not dress as such. Priestesses are forbidden to wear such a skimpy attire."

Kagome's face darkened and she found her fingers fiddling with her skirt. She was beginning to feel anger surge in her belly. So much so that her aura began to flare. Lady Tami appeared astonished as Kagome's spiritual powers exposed themselves, but then her face relaxed.

"I see, you are the reincarnation of that priestess. Explains why you and her are alike and share the same desires for a man, but not why you wish to save her."

"Because, Inuyasha loves her."

"But with her out of the picture, you can have him to yourself."

Kagome shook her head. "No, his heart will always belong to her."

"If it was meant to be-"

"Don't go off on that again. I put myself out there. I showed him how much I cared for him, I even told him I loved him! I kissed him! He knows of my feelings for him, but his heart still yearns for Kikyo. That's where his love lies. He says he wants to join her in death! My only wish for him is to live happily. But he can't be happy, unless Kikyo is there for him."

Lady Tami sighed. "You are committing a sin young one, by defying fate's plans."

"Kikyo's fate is to live on with Inuyasha, as Kohaku's fate is to be with his sister. Something just went wrong, and I'm going to fix it."

"If it was meant to be-"

"If they were meant to die, I wouldn't have heard the story of how Lady Aneko learned of the ritual by Lady Tami to revive her little sister. If Kikyo and Kohaku were supposed to die, then why am I here confronting you?"

"As I said, your heart is larger than your mind. You don't think what could happen, you only listen to your heart which tells you to help your friends. You are a sweet, but witless girl."

"Insult me all you like, but my decision is firm. Tell me how to save them."

"You need their remains."

Kirara felt her distress mount to the surface as Lady Tami explained the ritual to Kagome. Her tiny heart knew something drastic would happen. She tried growling several times to warn the girl not to go through with any of it, but her warning went unheeded. Kagome only shushed her and turned her attention back to the priestess.

She knew Kagome's mind was made up. Kagome only wants her friends to be happy. As Lady Tami said, her heart is larger than her mind. She blocks off all negative effects of her decision, so her friends could reap the benefits. Sango will be happy to have her brother back, and Inuyasha would be relieved to see Kikyo fully alive. That's all that mattered to Kagome, and Kirara let out a soft, mournful growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and I hope you all will like this chapter!

When Kirara and Kagome touched the ground near the shrine they had left, they heard their names ring in the forest. A gruff male's voice shouted for Kagome, while a crying woman sobbed for Kirara. The feline and girl traveled deeper into the pass, looking for their worried friends. They found them near the shrine with Sango crying into Miroku's robes and Inuyasha frantically scouring the premises.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, sliding off of Kirara.

Sango pushed Miroku away from her to race to her pet, enveloping the strong cat in her arms. Kagome watched the exchange, hoping Inuyasha would do the same. He only came to stand in front of her with his arms crossed and pinning her down with an indignant glare.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What's it to you? I just went for some fresh air. When did that become illegal? Besides, how did you know I was gone? I left when you all were asleep."

Inuyasha pointed to his nose. "I couldn't smell your scent. I woke up Sango and Miroku and we went searching for you."

"But why are you so worried? I usually sneak off at midnight for a walk."

"That's what we thought. Then Sango noticed Kirara missing. We figured Kirara smelled your blood and rushed to rescue. When she didn't come back, we figured both of you were in danger."

"Oh."

"So, where did you go?"

Kagome rivaled his glare with one of her own. "Just out. That's all you need to know."

"You were attacked weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't. Can we just go back now? I'm tired."

Kirara, reverting back to her normal form, made a noise of concurrence. She leapt from Sango to back inside the hut, and Kagome made a move to follow until her wrist was snatched by Inuyasha.

"Why do I get this feeling you're not telling me the truth?"

"For the last time Inuyasha, I went out! I didn't get attacked! I'm telling the truth!" _Just not the whole truth. _"Now let me go, I'm tired."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha's grip ceased and he watched her departure. Sango and Miroku joined him, the pair equally befuddled. Inuyasha gave an unceremonious snort then left them. Soon, the entire group were back inside the late Lady Aneko's house. Miroku fell asleep next to Shippo, who had been oblivious to the disappearance of his friends. Sango curled up against Kirara, stroking her pet's fur. Inuyasha was the only one who stayed awake, his glare tossing daggers at Kagome who had plopped herself in the middle of the room and quickly feigned slumber without a futon.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and his teeth grinded. How could Kagome be so stupid! Naraku was out there. His ominous aura seemed to bathe every inch of land. While she was 'out' she could've stumbled into Naraku's arms. Right now, if things had spun out of control, she would be laying in the gutter lifeless instead of sound asleep close to him. She could've died. Like Kikyo.

"Kikyo…" He murmured as he leaned against the wall, his heart beginning to ache at the thought that maybe she could hear him now that she is everywhere but here.

The name of his lost beloved reached Kagome's ears, as though his grief were taunting her. She will never be the one to hold his heart. Her name would never fall from his lips like a sweet whisper even if she was the one dead. Kagome switched positions on her back, tears slipping from her eyes.

The salty scent of her tears flooded Inuyasha's nostrils. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Sorry for waking you."

Inuyasha brushed off her apology. "Kagome, why are you crying?"

He was at her side, falling beside her. His eyes scanned her body for any injuries he may have missed while he was arguing with her. Kagome sat up, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. If she was hurt, she should be lying down. He was about to scold her until he was taken aback when her arms circled his neck lightly. "Don't worry Inuyasha, everything will get better soon. I promise."

"Kagome… what?"

"I want you to be happy Inuyasha. That's the only thing I've ever wanted, even if…" _It's not me you want._

"I don't get it."

Kagome only chuckled. "You'll see. Both you and Sango will be happy again."

Frustrated, Inuyasha pried her away from him. "Damn it Kagome! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

But Kagome remained silent and Inuyasha knew his attempts to get her to clarify would be fruitless.

_ _ _

This is wrong. Kirara could feel an ominous feeling swelling in her little body. Her body began quivering and she tried to relax by licking her lips and settling on the grass. She watched with a wary gaze as Kagome grunted, stabbing the lot of dirt with a shovel. Kirara hissed as some of the dirt was recklessly tossed her way.

Kagome murmured an apology that hardly seemed genuine. Kirara stood to aid Kagome, using her paws to dig up the graves of Kikyo and Kohaku. Kagome whole heartedly thanked the feline, patting her head in gratitude for a moment before resuming the work. Finally, as the dirt fell away, they found the two bottles containing ashes of who they sought. Kagome stooped to pick up the bottles.

"Good thing Inuyasha believed me when I said I needed to restock supplies. I feel bad that I lied to him though, but at least we made it back to Kaede's." Kagome said under her breath.

Kirara growled.

"I know it was wrong to lie and say we had to head back to Kaede's, especially since we need to find Naraku, but…"

Kirara growled again, except urgently. Kagome stood to see a shadow created from the moonlight cast on an adjacent tree. From the curvaceous figure, Kagome concluded it was Sango with flowers to rest on both Kohaku and Kikyo's graves. The teenage girl clung the jars to her chest, feeling her heart lurch painfully that Sango will come to see her brother's grave desecrated and be hungry for vengeance.

_I'm sorry Sango, but I'm doing this because I love you and Inuyasha. _Kagome thought as she and Kirara hurried to make their escape.

Both the feline and girl were oblivious to an indignant half demon's glare on their retreating backs.

_ _ _

Kagome panted as she slowed to a stop. Now she was far from the group. She and the small cat were encased by tall, durable trees. She was alone. She was out of danger from prying eyes of her friends. Kagome knelt to the ground, putting the jars on the forest terrain and sliding her backpack off her shoulders. She fumbled inside her backpack for a moment before pulling out a small green bag.

Kagome ordered Kirara to keep watch as she picked up the bowl and headed for the stream. Kirara obeyed, tucking the jars and packet underneath her body. She held the position until Kagome returned with a bowl of water. She set it on the ground and reached for one of her arrows. She drove the point into her finger, slicing her flesh and letting a thin river of blood cascade her finger. She then dunked her finger into the water. Kagome's eyelids fluttered shut, feeling her power, as well as her blood, coarse through her body then stream down her finger into the clear liquid. When she opened her eyes, she found the water had turned to a lavender purple.

She then reached for the packet which Kirara was still hovering over. The paper of the packet gave way from the sharp jerk of her teeth. Kagome poured the green powdery substance into the bowl, her wounded finger still inside. As the concoction seeped inside her open cut, a sharp pain made her finger throb. Biting on her lip to keep from making a noise of discomfort, she reached over for the two jars Kirara had rolled over to her. With Kirara's help, she managed to unscrew both lids with her free hand and pour the contents into the brew.

_Open your heart. Open your mind. Think of who you want saved. Think only of the sheer joy brought by their revival and cast aside any pessimism._

Lady Tami's voice seemed to engulf the premises, but was only heard by Kagome's intent ears. She once again shut her eyes, thinking only of Kikyo and Kohaku. She succeeded building a wall against the thought of what happened to Lady Aneko could very well happen to her. As always, she could only think of Inuyasha and Sango's delight.

_Sango's tears of relief._

An unseen breeze swept through Kagome's hair.

_Inuyasha smiling as he holds Kikyo's fleshed body._

The invisible winds were painted into a bluish-purple, her spiritual powers coiling around her.

_Sango laughing._

Her body pulsated.

_Inuyasha back to his arrogant, but caring self._

The water hummed, coming to life with an energetic green glow.

_Kohaku mending Sango's shattered soul._

A tear slipped from her eye, cascaded down her cheek, and melted on her smiling lips.

_Kikyo being the key to Inuyasha's bliss._

Kirara was startled as bursts of shining orbs erupted from the bowl and littered the sky. The orbs began to connect to each other, each time revealing skin and hair. Each orb that flew from the bowl made the contents diminish. Once the abnormal liquid was cleared, Kagome didn't get the chance to see Kikyo and Kohaku as she fell backwards into the grass and blacked out.

_ _ _

The scowl darkened his face. His golden eyes were lit like an untamable fire. His hands clenched in fists as he ran. He could only think of how Kagome had disrespected not only Kohaku and Kikyo's graves, but in a way, it was like she affronted him and Sango. Both of them wanted their loved ones to rest peacefully, but Kagome went and dug up their remains.

A major part of him burned. He wanted to grasp Kagome by the shoulders and demand her where the hell her brain was when she annihilated the graves. However, a more sensible part of him, probably his heart which beats for Kagome, assured him she must have a reason. Kagome is the most purest young woman he ever earned the pleasure of meeting, despite his unbecoming attitude. He always admired Kagome. Her bravery, her strength, her beauty, her smile, everything about her impressed him. It was hard to believe that Kagome would dig up his love's grave as well as Sango's little brother just for the hell of it. She must have a reason, and regardless of his instinctual rage, he believed she was pouring out her kind heart to produce something worthwhile.

"Kagome." He murmured as he ran, letting the breeze rip through his hair. Then, he smelt something else on the wind. Something distinct, yet familiar. "Huh?"

He slowed to a stop, taking a moment to observe his surroundings. The faint scent became almost perceptible. He felt as though he were wrapped in a cocoon of cherry blossoms, and he knew only one person who could smell like that.

"Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned his head to see a nude Kikyo leaning against the tree, her brown eyes studying him, drinking in his form and every little movement his body made. Then, a smile spread across her lips.

_ _ _

Sango knelt to the ground, tears streamed down her cheeks and her hands angrily plucked at the soil. Two empty graves laid before her, appearing rudely disturbed. She had frantically searched both graves for a jar of ashes, even damaging her nails in the process. Her efforts at finding her brother's remains proved futile.

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" She wailed repeatedly, burying her wet face into her hands. The flowers she had brought to lain on her brother's remains laid crumpled at her feet. "My little brother."

"Sis-Sister?"

Sango froze, her tears even seeming to stop their descent. She suddenly found it hard to breathe as she slowly turned around. There in front of her was a boy, clad in nothing except for the moonlight that cascaded on him like an ethereal glow. Sango stood, suppressing the urge to just squeeze him to her regardless of his state of nudity.

"Kohaku… it can't be. You're alive?" Sango stood, tentatively approaching her dead brother.

She was afraid of touching him, afraid his ghost would dissipate and she would be left with false hope. Then she was only an inch away from him. He still didn't vanish. His gaze stared at her, almost challenging, daring her to touch him. Her hand reached out and stroked his cheek. He didn't disappear. He was there, really there. Sango smiled as she felt the shattered pieces of her fragile heart glue back together again.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: You guys are awesome! *Hugs* I'm thrilled you all like the story so much. I hope you guys like the twists and turns I put this story through. Thanks!

Miroku and Shippo jumped awake as Kirara briskly tore through the bamboo curtain of Kaede's hut. It was a shock to see the feline at her largest, but not as much as seeing Kagome's pale corpse strung over her back. Shippo whimpered her name as Miroku instantly gathered the teenage girl and rested her on the pallet.

He asked what happened, but the feline could barely explain the situation. As the three observed their unconscious friend, Kaede stormed into the room and asked what was all the commotion. Then her eye fell on Kagome and she quieted. She knelt to the girl's side, bringing her hand to her face. The elder priestess gasped in astonishment as fire burned her fingertips. Kaede urged Shippo to retrieve water to calm the girl's raging temperature. Shippo vehemently disagreed, tossing himself at Kagome's still body.

"I'm staying right here!" He cried.

"Shippo, can you at least locate Inuyasha for us? He deserves to know Kagome's state." Miroku asked.

"No, I'm not leaving Kagome!"

"Shippo, don't you think Kagome would want Inuyasha at her side too? You are the only one who has a keen sense of smell to track him down. Please Shippo, do it for Kagome at least."

Shippo was about to argue, but knew that he should bring Inuyasha. He stole a wistful glance at Kagome before bounding out of the hut. Kaede bowed to the monk, who assured her that he would pray to the Buddha for his mercifulness in sparing Kagome. Kaede nodded then departed to do her original chore, until she was encountered by Sango and to her ultimate surprise, Kohaku.

"Kohaku? We thought you to be dead?" Kaede spoke.

Sango just kept smiling. "I can't believe it either, but my little brother is back with me now, and we will never part again. I'll make absolute certain of it."

Kaede nodded. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No."

"He's probably with Kikyo." Kohaku said.

Kaede gasped. "Sister Kikyo is alive too?"

"It was Kagome's doing. She revived me and Kikyo. How, I do not know. She was unconscious when Kikyo and I left."

"Wait, she's unconscious!" Sango cried.

"Aye, she be resting inside along with the others." Kaede explained. "Fever is catching hold on her however. My chore is to fetch water to cool her temperature. I shall be back."

Sango and Kohaku each gave a curt nod out of respect, then rushed inside to see Kagome. Kaede glanced wistfully inside, silently praying for the girl, then went to collect water.

_ _ _

"So, you're telling me that Kagome used some kind of spell to bring you and Kohaku back?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous.

Kikyo, who stood little ways from Inuyasha and swaddled in his fire rat, nodded. "That's correct."

"But why! And how!"

"I am unable to give you that information for I know not myself. This new spell… it's a mystery to me. It's one spell I never learned even during my time as a shrine maiden."

"But why!"

"That I do not know either. Perhaps, you should try talking to Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't respond. He let his posture droop as he thought back to all the times he ignored Kagome. He realized how selfish his actions were. Sango was mourning over her brother, Miroku helpless to sooth the woman he loved, Shippo so confused and innocent, and of course Kagome who felt like a failure. Instead of encouraging his pack, his family, he let them down by casting them aside and lick his own wounds in peace.

Kikyo studied the man before her. She never had the pleasure of seeing Inuyasha so pensive. His face contorted into unfamiliar expressions like guilt and penetrating sadness. His golden eyes shone, allowing his emotions ,which he fought to suppress, to emerge. Kikyo placed a hand over her hurting heart as she remembered Inuyasha's sudden change was not of her doing. The one who mended his heart, healed his soul, earned his full trust and love, was Kagome. Her reincarnation.

"Inuyasha!"

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo looked up. They saw Shippo floating across the sky on the horse he conjured. "Shippo? What's up?" Inuyasha questioned, immediately reverting back to callousness.

"It's Kagome! Something is really wrong with her!" Shippo cried as the horse dissipated, leaving him to fall and perch gracefully on a tree branch. "You have to go to her right now!"

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo frowned at his obvious worry for the girl. His sudden grief became tangible for her to touch and it made her uneasy. This man, who once promised to be by her side as a human and be her husband, her protector, is showing loving concern for some one else. In that moment, she knew his heart flew from her hands and far from her reach. She no longer owned his love. As he turned to flee to Kaede's hut, Kikyo felt just as alone as the day she was first resurrected.

_ _ _

Kagome groaned as the darkness gradually faded. She felt cool wetness drip from her forehead, slipping down her cheek and even irritating her closed eyes. Her first sight was an intense, golden stare. She was suddenly a child again. The impulse to bury herself under the sheet and hope it would devour her whole, sounded very appealing at the moment. Inuyasha continued to pin her down with his harsh look and Kagome knew that even if blankets gained the power to swallow people, she could never escape from him. No matter how hard she tried.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"I just tripped and fell unconscious when I hit my head. That's all."

Inuyasha snorted. "Liar. You did some kind of weird magic to bring back Kohaku and Kikyo."

"Oh." Kagome whispered and turned her gaze downwards.

"I want to know what it was that you did."

"That's none of your business."

His hand latched onto her arm and pulled her roughly to him. He caught her by the shoulders and glared at her. "When it concerns you it IS my business!"

"Right." She said, then began to mutter under her breath. Her voice was so faint that even his acute hearing couldn't identify her words. He picked up on 'precious' 'detector' 'hurt'. Everything else, was like the whistle of a breeze. A fleeting sound, before you could understand what was said.

He gently pushed her back then stood. Kagome gazed up at him, her brown eyes flashing with sudden fear. Then her body relaxed and she laid down on the futon. Inuyasha whirled on his feet and departed from the girl, tearing back the bamboo curtain to meet his friends outside.

_ _ _

Sango held tight to Kohaku. Her rump flush against a rock and her little brother cradled in her arms. Her head rested on top of his, her heart begging her not to get too attached to the illusion. Even though her brother's surprising revival was a work done by her best friend, there were still doubts fresh in her mind. Will he disappear? Will he turn his back? Will he kill her and her friends? She wanted to believe that Kohaku was here to stay, but memories of Naraku's powerful mind control lingered in her mind.

Miroku opted to sit next to her, but kept his distance. He knew Sango and Kohaku needed a sibling bonding moment, and he will give that to her. Even though his cursed hand ached to feel a woman's skin, namely Sango's. He looked away, casting his gaze to the hut as he sees Inuyasha clawing his way out.

"Inuyasha? Did you get any information out of Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha shook his head, his anger gradually diminishing. What was left, was a hint of defeat. "No. She won't talk to me. She tells me it's none of my business."

Kikyo, who had decided to stay and figure out the circumstances of her rehabilitation, walked over to him. Her hand lightly touched his arm. He shivered. Her skin was not cold. In fact, she was warm and seemed more inviting. It was such a drastic change than bitter skin, what he would expect when they would touch, that it was shocking. However, even though it was nice to feel her warmth on him, his mind was on Kagome.

"She started acting strange the night we went to that geezer's place for Kagome to heal that woman."

"You mean Lady Aneko?"

"Yeah, Kagome was walking around in a daze. Like she had an epiphany or something. She didn't even sit me when I threatened Shippo."

Shippo, who sat idly next to Kirara on the grass, jumped up. "Which you deserved!"

Inuyasha growled. "Quiet runt! Or I'll make you feel thousand times worse than Kagome is!"

"Inuyasha, you say the last place Kagome acquired this peculiar behavior was at Lady Aneko's village. Shall we go there and question them? Obviously, Kagome refuses to tell us anything."

"Yeah."

Miroku stood. "Then I will go. You all keep an eye on Kagome."

"I'll go too." Sango replied, standing next to him. "Kohaku, do you want to come?"

Kohaku considered it would be a suicidal idea to travel with his sister while she is with a man that earned her affections. The same man who likes to rub her butt, and not just her own. Did he really want to watch a man stroke his sister's butt then receive a slap? Definitely not. Does he want to spend time with his sister after being apart for so long? Of course. The desire to be with Sango overpowered the fear of the couple's antics and he nodded readily.

"Yes, I will go." Kohaku answered. "Kirara!"

Kirara hesitated, her tails hiding between her legs. Sango and Kohaku were startled at the feline's peculiar act. Usually she would be bouncing over to them or transforming when they need to fly to another place. Sango patted her leg urgently, and Kirara couldn't defy her mistress. She let the flames encircle her and when they cleared, Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku mounted.

Shippo waved goodbye as Inuyasha and Kikyo turned from the hut and down a dark path.

_ _ _

Frail. Kagome hated being frail and being treated as though she were fragile china. Lying down for the whole night while her friends were without her was unsettling. She wanted to move. She wanted to talk. She wanted to be with her friends, except for Inuyasha and Sango. She wants them to reacquaint with their loved ones. She envisioned what could be happening right now. Perhaps Sango is holding tight to her brother while she informs him of all their battles and Inuyasha could be holding Kikyo in a passionate embrace.

Kagome ignored the painful thought of Kikyo with Inuyasha again. It was her choice to save her after all, and it was all for Inuyasha. She should be happy because she did this for his happiness. Everything she did was for him. Locating the jewel shards, fighting against Naraku, abandoning school, it was all for him. Perhaps her efforts were not enough to satisfy his heart. One thing was missing from the jigsaw puzzle that was his life. The one thing Kagome fails to give him. Kikyo's love could be the only key to his happiness.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered as she struggled to stand. Her legs wobbled as she dawdled to the opening of the hut.

_ _ _

Goshinboku, barely illuminated by the pale moonlight, towered over the couple below. Kikyo's hand caressed the bark while Inuyasha had his back turned to her. His gaze transfixed on the direction he left Kagome. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was nervous. Kagome's pale, lifeless face haunted him. Her lack of movement alerted him. What hurt the most however, were her eyes when she talked to him. Those chestnut orbs darkened with distrust and she refused to enclose any information. To think that Kagome doesn't trust him had his gut churning.

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon turned around to face Kikyo, who smiled softly as she approached him. Her hand tangled with his while her gaze absorbed the ethereal presence of Goshinboku. "This is where everything started."

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned, giving her his whole attention.

"Remember? This is where we met, well, at least spoken. You were up in the tree and I was hurt. I thought for sure you would kill me when I passed out. But you didn't. I was grateful for that." She replied. Inuyasha remained silent. He knew this would be one of Kikyo's moments where she would rant and contemplate her life. He figured it would be best to listen than to interrupt. "We had our first fight here too. I ushered young Kaede away and we drew our weapons. I learned your name that day. And then afterward, we became close."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, hard to believe that was us fifty years ago."

"This is also where everything ended. I was going to bring you the Shikon no Tama so you could be human and live with me as my husband. Then Naraku killed me and pinned us against each other. I died, taking the Shikon no Tama with me, after I shot you to a tree. Now here we are, fifty years later, and we're together again."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed. "I burn with fury when I think of Naraku. Just the mere image of that bastard makes me want to hunt him down and destroy him. I want revenge for what he did to us. Did to you. We could've been together Kikyo. If he hadn't intervened, you and I would be married, perhaps have a child of our own. We would still be… together."

Kikyo embraced him. "We are together Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let his arms drape over her thin body. He relished in the feel of her warmth, something he missed when she was resurrected from Urusae. "No, Kikyo. As much as I'm happy to see you well again, I don't think-"

She cut him off with her lips. They pressed softly against his, just a brief, innocent peck. It could hardly be called a kiss. She pulled away slowly, staring into his eyes. Inuyasha stepped closer, his heart racing. His nose bumped against hers and without wasting any time, their lips clashed again. This time more passionately. He held her closer, plunged his hands into her river of raven hair, and poured everything he couldn't say into that reunion.

_ _ _

Kagome grumbled as she almost stumbled over a rock. She kicked the offending projectile away from her, and continued to walk. She was anxious when she found none of her friends outside. Even Kaede wasn't anywhere to be found. Therefore, she figured it would be a perfect idea to take a walk.

Though her pounding temples and rickety legs vehemently disagreed with her, she continued to press on. The idea of sitting on her butt all night did not sound appealing. Especially since she had just woken up from a prolonged nap. She just wanted to move, feel the breeze caress her and take in the beauty of the Feudal Era. She decided to visit her favorite spot, which was the Goshinboku. She begun to make tracks in that direction, until small voices stopped her and then some heavy breathing.

She peeked through the trees and almost puked. She heard something crack inside of her, perhaps her heart was shattering. Her whole body began to quiver. Red and white blended together underneath the blessing light of the moon. The tree Kagome had come to admire, loomed over them as though shielding them from any outsider that would dare destroy the beautiful moment. The beautiful moment of a man locked in a fiery kiss with his woman. Inuyasha and Kikyo, together at last and finally rekindling what was lost, what was taken from them. Their lips danced together to a melodious love song of perfection.

The lips separated, but their hold never relinquished. "Inuyasha-"

"Love you." He whispered, letting his forehead rest on hers. "Kikyo…"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's serene face. His expression evident to what he was feeling. He was in love. The object of his affections was curled in his arms. The one he missed, sought for, yearned, was finally with him. He could make her his and he would be hers. Forever.

Tearfully, Kagome flashed back to that time she kissed Inuyasha. It was sweet, surreal, but disappointing. In fact, she hardly called it a kiss. Their hands idle. Her body barely brushing his. Their tongues not savoring each other. The one thing that squashed all thoughts of it being a kiss, was that it wasn't even wanted. Kagome acted purely on instinct to reverse her beloved's transformation, albeit she yearned to kiss him. It wasn't at all her that didn't want the kiss, but her half demon himself. Sure he embraced her afterwards, but later he basically said he didn't want her kiss. Therefore, Kagome never dug up the memory.

_It doesn't matter anymore._

She slid to the forest floor, taking in the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo. What they just had, was a kiss. A truly desired and needed kiss. She was right. It wasn't her that would bring happiness to Inuyasha, but her incarnation.

_I'm not Kikyo. I'm not and never will be his love. _Kagome thought bitterly as she collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry I took so long to update. In case no one read the explanations on my oneshots I recently updated, I was at my sister's house and planned to stay there until Sunday. It's a good escape from all the chaos in my house. Anyway, I didn't have the story with me and I didn't want to rewrite the chapter, so I made a promise I'd update Sunday and here it is! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated and hope you continue to enjoy!

A small shape in the form of the old temple stood out from the trees threatening to conceal it. Miroku stood upright, jostling Sango and her brother awake. Kirara roared as she spotted the target as well. Sango commanded her to land, which the feline had no quarrels complying. The riders held tight to each other as Kirara plunged. Once her feet brushed the dirt, Sango and Miroku climbed off, using teamwork to help Kohaku off too. Kirara shrunk to her small size and followed the others into the temple.

They came across a grotesque sight. The body of a young woman clad in white laid peacefully on a funeral pyre. A colossal crowd gathered, each bowing their heads and intertwining fingers. The gentle breeze stole their whispered prayers, as though promising them to deliver it to the departed. Tears shed as an elder man, ignited the fire on the woman's body. Everyone wailed as the repulsing stench of burnt flesh assaulted their nostrils. The flames leapt high into the sky, as though showing the departure of a very loved soul.

"Rest in peace Lady Aneko." The man prayed as ashes replaced the woman's still body.

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku took this opportunity to approach the significant event. No one minded them, their eyes were focused on the ashes scooped in a jar by the same man. Before they could pass, they heard a young female's voice.

"My sister. My sister Aneko."

Miroku remembered the story Kagome told him when she was alone with Lady Aneko. She had said Lady Aneko used some sort of ritual to revive her late sister. Once she did, she had her sister leave the vicinity without an explanation. Miroku's suspicions aroused, and he began to approach the girl. However, typical Miroku, sported an appealing grin as he readily took in the girl's womanly curves.

Sango fumed as she watched Miroku approach the weeping girl. Kohaku groaned as his sister left his side to chase down the monk. With a sigh, he followed with Kirara perched on his shoulder. Miroku laid a comforting hand on the girl's shaking shoulder, startling her to look up at him.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." Miroku assured. "I only have one question."

"And that would be?" The girl asked with a distrusting glare.

Heavy breathing from behind sent shivers down Miroku's spine. He instantly retracted his hand and turned to see Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara sporting perturbed expressions.

"Monk, just what do you think you're doing to the poor girl?" Sango demanded.

Kohaku groaned and turned away, praying he wouldn't be witness to the couple's antics.

Miroku smiled. "Do not worry dear Sango. I merely wanted to question the girl."

"Is that all?"

"Well… yes." Miroku replied then turned back to the girl who looked like she was going to sink.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling to the ground, and she attacked his robes. Her tears drenching his shoulder. "It's all m-my… fault!"

"Calm down, it is not your fault. I have heard the story of how your sister died to save you."

"Yes, she went to Lady Tami and she told her how to revive me."

"Do you know where Lady Tami resides?"

"Why are you interested in seeing her?"

"What's your name?" Sango asked.

"Kumiko."

"Okay, Kumiko, I just want to tell you that one of our friends used the same ritual to restore the lives of my brother and Inuyasha's lover, Kikyo. Now, she is ill and we think Lady Tami can help us save her."

Kumiko shook her head. "Saving your friend will be futile."

"Why is that?" Sango questioned.

"You love your brother yes? Love him too much to let him die?" Kumiko asked.

"Of course!"

"And I'm assuming this Inuyasha loves Kikyo too much to see her die yes?"

"Well, of course, but-"

Kumiko shied away from Miroku's warm embrace. "Then give up. Your friend can not be saved… if you are unwilling to let go."

Sango stared at the girl's back, bewildered as the slender form crouched next to her sister's grave.

_ _ _

Golden orbs zeroed in on the closed eyes of the girl resting almost peacefully on the pallet. His mind raced with words that involved colorful language to show his anger, and his smidge of concern for her well-being. Inuyasha watched as Kagome groaned, an unpleasant drone irritating his ears.

His gaze looked outside, but he could not locate Kikyo. Since he bolted from the woman's arms at the muffled sound of Kagome's small body impacting the floor, and rushed to carry her to the hut without a word, Kikyo mysteriously vanished. He weighed his options of either tending the ill Kagome, or make peace with Kikyo. He didn't hesitate to choose Kagome. Her safety and her health were his prime duties. He remembered all those mistakes he made before when he abandoned her to care for Kikyo's needs, and she was caught in the hands of Naraku or some other type of danger. He would not allow it again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned.

All thoughts were cleared at Kagome's breathy moan. He reached out, placing a tentative hand on her sweltering forehead. He went over to the bucket Kaede had retrieved a little while ago, and pressed the cooling compress over her face. The cold from the water did very little to control the raging fever and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Kagome… please stay with me." He begged, letting his hand clasp her own.

Kagome did not respond to his plea.

_ _ _

Kikyo found herself in front of Kaede's little hovel. After Inuyasha neglected her to shower her reincarnation with his affection, she decided a brisk walk would clear her mind of frustrations. As soon as her 'lover' vanished, she turned the opposing way and walked. She knew these lands like the back of her hand from all the experience of being this village's priestess. Usually, a serene stroll through the village she had protected so fiercely, would cleanse her mind. It felt abnormal that no glistening eels flowed beside her. She can't say she missed them though.

The path ironically led Kikyo back to her sister's hut. She peered inside to see Kagome once again unconscious on the floor. Inuyasha hovering over her, almost vigil. She could see worry passing through his eyes, his legs shaking, and she could also see his hand laced within hers tightly, as though he were controlling his desire to crush her in his arms.

She huffed, and went to continue her way until a disturbing noise halted her. She turned her attention to the scene before her. Inuyasha had stood abruptly as wheezing struggled past Kagome's closed lips. Her chest rising and falling in a drastic crescendo. The girl could hardly breathe.

Kikyo, who was familiar in the remedies of illnesses, considered saving Kagome. It wasn't that she detested the girl, but her jealousy was too big for her to ignore. She could've had a lifetime with Inuyasha as his wife if she was not killed. The only reason the girl existed was through her death and suddenly, this girl is considered the next Kikyo? The one who will protect the village, take the duties that came with the sacred jewel, and hold the half demon's heart for all eternity? This girl who is so like her, yet so different. She will be the one to replace her. Kikyo scoffs at the idea of this girl who has a tendency to be skittish at times, will take her position as the shrine maiden.

"Even so, the girl is fatally ill." Kikyo said. "And it is my duty as a priestess to cure the ailing."

As her natural priestess nature decided for her, she turned to collect the ingredients that will be used to regulate Kagome's breathing, and hopefully pacify her heat.

_ _ _

Kaede's cheek glistened as one lonely tear trailed down her cheek. Her hands clasped together in a desperate prayer, her lips uttering a fleeting plea to the heavens. Suddenly, she shivered as she felt an ominous presence behind her. She turned to see her sister Kikyo, cradling a basket of herbs with one arm and the other lugging an empty bucket. Wordlessly, Kikyo knelt by the stream. She dunked the bucket in the water, filling it up until it was half way full. She hefted the bucket out of the water and went to leave until Kaede called her back.

"What ye doing sister?"

"Kagome's breathing is problematic. I am preparing a medicine that will regulate her breathing, and hopefully, control her fever."

"Young Kagome is having fever?"

"She is sick Kaede and needs the utmost care."

Kaede frowned. "And would ye be taking that responsibility?"

Kikyo chuckled. "What's the matter Kaede? Don't you trust me?"

"Sister, ye not be the same. Ye once a gentle soul, a caring heart, a kind nature."

"Am I not like that anymore?" Kikyo frowned, her dark eyes shooting daggers at the elderly priestess.

"Fifty years has passed. Many has changed in that time. Ye have changed sister. As much as ye death devastated Inuyasha, I saw it more of a blessing."

"Did you?"

"Aye."

Kikyo stared at Kaede for a moment then snickered. "So you wanted me dead? Your own flesh and blood?"

"Nay Kikyo! Ye having it wrong! I wanted ye back! My sister back! Not this woman who wanders the Earth, stealing souls from the departed to remain living. However, my sister, ye have taught me that when one dies, they can't have life on Earth. I accepted your death. I know ye never be same Kikyo, not even now."

"Kaede, look at me. I have flesh. I have blood flowing through my veins." Kikyo placed her hand over her chest. "I can even feel my own heartbeat. I no longer have to depend on souls to empower my counterfeit body anymore. My body is real, I am real."

"Because of your kindred spirit, Kagome." Kaede replied gravely. "She desires Inuyasha's happiness over her own. She believed ye to be the key to his happiness and thus, brought ye back."

"Am I not the source of Inuyasha's happiness?"

"Nay. My sister, Inuyasha has moved on even though he claims his love for you is still strong. I believe he does love you… in memory. His heart now is tied to young Kagome, yet she is sick because she brought ye back. Kikyo, my dear sister, let go of your past, your pain, and let ye be in peace."

"Are you telling me to die?"

"Ye already dead. Me be asking ye have peace."

"Kaede, I'm alive. When Urusae resurrected me, I had but one wish; to walk amongst the living once again. I wished to right the wrongs I made. I wanted to be with Inuyasha. Kagome fulfilled my wish. I shan't be so uncouth as to throw away my one and only chance to have a real future with Inuyasha."

Kikyo started to walk away until she heard Kaede's almost incoherent mutter. "You are delusional sister."

_That's what happens when you're in love Kaede. _Kikyo thought as she continued to carry the heap of herbs and water to the ill Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Tami winced as the groans outside became louder. She could hear the heavy items slamming to the ground and deep gasps emitting from the one suffering. She turned her back, clasping her hands together in a prayer. The firelight from the candle gleamed, illuminating her wrinkled face.

Her lips parted as she uttered a soft prayer, hoping her pleas would be answered. As soon as her chant ended, she clapped her hands and went to extinguish the fire. However, she felt an ominous aura encasing her hovel. She tensed, but when her senses linked on to something familiar, she relaxed. She kept her back turned, even as a foreful gust of wind swirled around her.

"Priestess Tami."

The elderly priestess turned and nodded her greeting. "Kagura, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Kagura folded her fan and reached into her bun. "Naraku wishes to see you."

"See me? What a pleasure." Lady Tami replied as she began to follow.

Kagura walked outside with the priestess following, until she felt pressure holding her down. She investigated to see Lady Tami's hand hauling her backwards. Kagura righted herself before she could stumble. "What are you doing? Get your hands off me!"

"We depart here. I don't want my villagers thinking I'm fraternizing with demons." Lady Tami declined her head. "They already don't trust me enough."

"One little mission could've changed your luck. But you hesitated." Kagura scowled. "Anyway, Naraku is getting antsy. We need to leave. Now."

She plucked her feather clip from her hair and tossed it in the air. Lady Tami stared at the swirling winds broadening the once miniscule feather. The two women found themselves soaring through the air, and vanish into the unforgiving darkness.

_ _ _

Kikyo gently parted the bamboo curtain to witness a heart breaking sight. Seeing Inuyasha curled around an erratically breathing Kagome almost had her drop the ingredients and storm from the place. She banished all thoughts that were screaming to her to let Kagome die. She impertably paced over to the fireplace, the ingredients swaying with her.

Inuyasha's nose crinkled as he inhaled another scent. The scent of cherry blossoms. His eyes widened to see he was buried in a sea of inky black. He rose, his mind frantically registering what had happened. He remembered being so concern for her that he enveloped her in his arms, whispering soothingly to her, beseeching her to stay with him. He supposed he fell asleep next to her and awoke to Kikyo's alluring aroma.

He surveyed the room and found the haunched shoulders of Kikyo working diligently at the fireplace. He secured the blanket around Kagome before walking over to Kikyo. He noticed her shredding herbs and adding it to the pot which she was stirring. He sat down next to her, offering his assistance without words.

Kikyo misinterpreted his helpfulness by thinking he was questioning her. "I'm making some herbal tea that will calm Kagome's breathing. We can only hope it would take care of her fever."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks."

"How is she?"

"Still burning up. Her breathing has not improved since we brought her here."

"She may need daily dosage of this tea until we find a way to cure her." Kikyo replied, now standing. "Get me a bowl."

Inuyasha obeyed. Kikyo took the bowl as she passed him and dumped the contents of the pot into the bowl. "How daily?"

"Once every day. If her breathing is irregular, I'd give her it at night too." Kikyo responded. "Hold her up. I'm going to feed her the tea, but I need you to hold her upright."

Inuyasha complied as he settled behind Kagome. He lifted her by the shoulders and allowed her to recline on him. He straightened her so she wouldn't slouch as Kikyo leaned over to give the girl the first teaspoon. The liquid seeped past Kagome's lips, but had problems flowing down her throat. Her body began to rack with vicious coughing fits. Kikyo leaned over further to rub the girl's throat, prompting Inuyasha to help the priestess.

Both hands soothed her for a few moments before her coughing ceased. Kikyo just sat on her haunches as Inuaysha continued to hold her. His finger pressed into her neck to feel for a pulse. Once the erratic beating slowed, Inuyasha nodded to Kikyo. The priestess resumed feeding Kagome the tea. Getting the tea down Kagome became much easier after her fits, much to the relief of both Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo set down the empty bowl and instructed the half demon to allow Kagome fall back on the floor.

Inuyasha cradled the precious Kagome as he led her slowly to the floor. He tucked her in securely and with a prolonged glance at her pale face, he stood.

"I'm thinking of taking her to her time. The healers there may have more powerful remedies that could cure her. And there's no guarantee Miroku will be back with a cure anytime soon." Inuyasha stated.

Kikyo looked at the girl, then back at Inuyasha. "Her breathing is bettter. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take her home. I shall remain here should your friends arrive."

Inuyasha scooped Kagome in his arms and with a nod of thanks towards Kikyo, bolted from the hut.

_ _ _

A chill swam down Lady Tami at the precarious sight. A castle shrouded in black towered over her and the wind witch as they strolled closer to the courtyard. They met an eerie boy at the threshold, who Lady Tami recognized as Hakudoshi. The boy demanded both priestess and Kagura to see Naraku in his study. Kagura scoffed at his orders and with a snide remark, clasped Lady Tami by the arm and hurried her to the master.

Lady Tami let Kagura lead the way. After a dizzying time of turning constantly, Kagura and Lady Tami saw the black contour of the man leaning against the wall. His unruly long dark curls framed his face. He slowly turned his crimson eyes to the females and to Kanna, who was holding the mirror that showed Kagura and Lady Tami's arrival.

"Tami, you almost let the young wench Kagome go." Naraku drawled.

"Nay Naraku, I was only undercover. It would seem suspicious if I agreed readily." Lady Tami said.

"All those things you said to her had potential of changing her mind."

Lady Tami once again disagreed. "I felt the girl's solid fortitude. I knew nothing I could say, or anyone for that matter, could ever change her mind."

"I sense that you are lying."

"Your instincts deceive you then."

Naraku buried his hand inside his kimono and brought it back out to show the almost whole Shikon no Tama. Lady Tami almost began salivating as the beautiful jewel gleamed in the pale moonlight. She outstretched her hand to trace her finger along the smooth surface, causing Naraku to grin.

"You want the Shikon no Tama don't you Tami?"

Lady Tami sighed. "My villagers can't trust me since I landed them in great debts that has left our village very poor. Water and food are scarce. Children of ages seven and up are forced to work in the fields with their father. Many have caught illness, many of my people have died. Each time a tragedy occurs, I lose their faith in me a little at a time. I feel the Shikon no Tama will be the answer to my prayers. Not only will it give my village wealth, but the trust I destroyed."

"All I ask Lady Tami before you can have the jewel, is Kagome's death. Surely you can handle that."

Lady Tami glared. "Naraku, killing people, especially someone so pure like young Kagome, is unsettling to me."

"Yes, I figure it would be. You are a priestess, and as such, have a gentle nature. Yet, Kagome's death will be worth it when you see the abundance of food, wealth, and their trust and faith in you. Isn't that more important than a single girl's life?"

"I feel dirty to agree, but I can't seem to say anything otherwise. You are correct Naraku. May I ask, however, why it is so important to you that this girl must die? So crucial that you are willing to give up the jewel to see her death?"

Naraku grunted. "You may not ask. My reasons are mine alone. I am not inclined to share them with you. You may however, leave to your village at once. I have food in the storage room you can take with you."

Lady Tami's eyes lit up. She clasped Naraku's cold hand into her own and kissed it ardently. "Oh! Thank you! Those two words can't even describe how grateful I am for your generosity."

Naraku pulled back his hand. "Yes, now leave. Kagura, will you escort our friend here back to her village?"

Kagura nodded and grudgingly took the woman by the arm and again. Lady Tami walked with Kagura, but tilted her head back to give Naraku a grateful smile. Naraku truned his back and felt the presence of Kagura and the woman dissipate.

"A very generous offer Naraku." Hakudoshi, who had entered the vicinity soon enough to hear about food, smirked. "However, why do I get this feeling you didn't offer Tami food from the kindness of your heart."

"I have no heart Hakudoshi, and as such, can't give generous offers. You are right. I merely offered the woman food to keep her in league with us. I fear the Shikon no Tama will not be enough to sustain her to her duty. I'm not certain if the food will be enough either. That's why I'm demanding you Hakudoshi, to follow the woman. Kanna has informed me that the monk and demon slayer are wanting to question her, and it would be disastrous if she tells them the cure for Kagome."

"If she does tell them…"

"Kill her."

"Kill her? That's it?"

"And I will deal with Kagome so she never breathes again."

_ _ _

Kirara stared as her mistress plopped down on a rock. Her hands came up around her face, as though shielding her distress. Kirara sensed Sango's sadness however, and urgently nuzzled her hand. Sango pat Kirara as she continued to weep. Miroku sat down next to her, curling his arm around her shoulders.

"Sango, don't give up so easy. I am certain that there are others who know of Lady Tami as well."

"I'm just haunted by what she said." Sango glanced at Kohaku, who was picking an apple from a nearby tree to eat. "What if I have to lose Kohaku to see Kagome healthy? How can I choose!"

"Sango, calm yourself. Only Lady Tami can provide the answer for us."

Sango nodded. "I know. But what are we going to do since Kumiko won't tell us anything!"

"We'll just have to try to find someone who can tell us something."

"But that might take days! Kagome needs us immediately!"

"Well, it's better than sitting around here. Now come Sango, Kohaku, we have to find someone that may lead us to Lady Tami."

Kirara watched the exchange long enough. She growled, softly at first, but when they ignored her, she went rowdy. Sango and Miroku turned with curious faces as Kirara ran in circles and jumped around.

"She doesn't usually do that unless she wants to take us somewhere urgently." Sango explained as she kneeled by her cat. "Kirara? Is there some place you want to take us to?"

Kirara growled again as she transformed. Kohaku saw this as did Miroku and they rushed to the feline and mistress. Sango was the first to mount the cat, and Miroku helped Kohaku get on then he joined. The members held on as Kirara soared into the sky.

"Are you taking us to Lady Tami?" Sango asked hopefully.

Kirara growled yet again, but it wasn't a furious growl like before. This one seemed more affirmative. Then, Sango remembered the night both Kagome and Kirara went missing. That's when she put the two pieces of the puzzle together.

"So that's where you and Kagome took off that night. To Lady Tami's." Sango murmured as the cat flew higher.

"Sis, where are we going?" Kohaku questioned.

"To Lady Tami."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "But how? How can Kirara know the way when we didn't get any directions."

"Kirara's been to Lady Tami's before. With Kagome." Sango clarified, and Miroku understood.

The party eagerly scanned their surroundings in hopes of finding the priestess that could save their friend's life.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Here's chap 8, and please read and enjoy! If you want to be extra nice, leave me a review! :)

The Higurashi shrine was a mess! Leaves coated the floor and even as the broom swept them off the porch, it left behind its particles. The shed was dusty and very unorganized. Then there was the window that needed repairing since Sota and his friend kicked the soccer ball and crashed through it. Yes, it's been pretty hectic for poor Kagome's grandpa who had taken all the duties to restore the shrine back to its magnificent self. Now, he will be dealing more than a shrine.

Kagome's grandpa looked up from his work as he saw a red blur rushing at him. Then he saw Inuyasha cradling his granddaughter. He seethed.

"What did you do to my granddaughter demon!"

"Shut it gramps! We need to get a healer! Now!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he raced past the bickering old man and into the house.

He found Kagome's mom humming happily as she dried her dishes. She turned with a smile to greet Inuyasha until she noticed her daughter lifeless in his arms.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" Kagome's mom questioned as she ran over to them and brushed a hand on Kagome's forehead. "She feels warm. I'll get her a doctor."

Inuyasha continued holding Kagome, refraining from looking at her. He knew his emotions were perceptible. Anyone could notice the anguish present in his eyes, the loss of posture, and of course his leg quivering, a habit he picked up to show his anxiety. He watched Kagome's mom talking through a device just as Kagome's grandpa burst into the room.

"Alright scoundrel! Tell me what's happened to my granddaughter!"

Inuyasha just punched him on the head. A lump sprouted from the old man's bald head. "If I knew that, I would've told ya!"

"You mean… you have no idea what's wrong? You stupid demon! Didn't you say you would protect her!"

Inuyasha flinched for a moment, but recovered. "Shaddup!"

"Father, Inuyasha, please stop arguing! We need to get Kagome to the hospital now."

"Huh? What's a hospital?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's where the sick or dying goes to get treatment! Something Kagome needs since you failed to protect her! Let's go daughter! This demon can just remain here!" Kagome's grandpa said.

Kagome's mother was appalled. "Father! Don't speak that way. Inuyasha is very much welcome to come. However, dear, I think you need to wear that cap."

Inuyasha nodded and waited patiently as Kagome's mother retrieved the baseball cap.

_ _ _

Sango knelt by the stream to let in an influx of water into her bottle. When she felt it was heavy enough, she greedily took a drink. Sighing with relief that now her dry throat was no longer deprived of water, she continued her way towards Kohaku. She found Kirara perched on his shoulder and both beings just staring off into the distance. Then she noticed the monk was missing.

"Kohaku, where did Miroku go?" Sango asked as she came to stand beside her brother.

Kohaku winced as he gestured with his finger to the monk holding a sobbing woman in his arms. Sango, raging with jealousy, intervened the embrace. Miroku noticed her coming and immediately, his arms went limp around the girl. The girl turned her head to see Sango and she smiled.

Sango was befuddled by the girl until she finally saw in the moonlight, a familiar face. "Kumiko?"

"Yeah. I want to know the circumstances of my sister's death. It's been bugging me for quite some time. I also want to apologize for my insensitive attitude from before. The truth is, I don't know Lady Tami except my sister died because of her and my pride will never allow me to confess there are things I don't know."

"But what did you mean by saving Kagome will be futile if Sango and Inuyasha don't let go?" Miroku asked.

Kumiko sighed. "It's what my sister told me before she sent me to another village. I asked her how I could save her, and she told me I can't save her because she doesn't want to let me go. Till this day I still don't know what she meant."

"Hmm, quite a vexing conundrum indeed."

"How did you get here Kumiko?" Kohaku asked.

Kumiko giggled. "I have a neko demon too. Shinjitsu!"

All four heads peered into the bushes. Suddenly, a creamy white paw stretched out then the whole body emerged. The snowy white cat with crimson orbs and two laced together tails, named Shinjitsu, jumped into Kumiko's arms.

_ _ _

Shippo sighed as he plunked down on a rock near a brook. He idly flipped a pebble into the water. His image distorted as the ripple expanded. A tear slid from his eye and he brought his knees up to his chest. He felt terrible for avoiding Kagome the whole time she was ill inside Kaede's hut. However, a selfish part of him was grateful he stayed away from the situation.

He was an orphan. His mother died at such a young age and his father was slain. Being a little tot with no parents to guide to adulthood, Shippo saw his future bleak. His intent was vegeance for what happened to his parents and to himself. He thought love, happiness, and anything intrinsic to a happy ending, was so out of reach. That was, until he met Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome basically took him under her wing and showed him he can have happiness again. Inuyasha, despite his rough treatment when he's in a cranky mood, taught him bravery, encouraged him, and praised him as a proud father would his son. He thought of them as his parents since they both care for him, and they love each other despite their stubbornness to confess. As soon as these two get together and he can be their adopted son, then he will have an everlasting moment of sheer bliss.

Now, he's facing reality. Kagome might die and Inuyasha may cast aside the group to be with Kikyo. He couldn't go back to the hut now. Not when he'll see his strong mother lying weak on a futon or see his father walk away from him to live a life with Kikyo. It was all too much, all so overwhelming. His little body shook as streams of tears flowed down his face.

"Shippo? Why ye crying boy?"

Shippo let his eye slide over to the left to see Kaede walking up to him. "Kaede, how's Kagome?"

"Young Kagome will be fine Shippo. Ye need not worry about her."

Shippo nodded, even though he knew the woman's words were a lie. Not a lie to hurt him, but to protect him. Instead, it only made him feel worse that Kaede has to butter things up for him, which really means Kagome's chances of living were slim.

"Besides, my sister Kikyo told me Inuyasha has taken Kagome back to her time."

"Really!"

The fact that Kagome is in her era now gave him a glimmer of hope. He knew how effective Kagome's remedies are in her time. They just might play a role in her recovery. At least, that's what he hopes.

"Be praying for young Kagome Shippo. Never allow your hopes to falter."

Shippo clasped his hands together and nodded his head with pent up energy. "I will Lady Kaede!"

_ _ _

Inuyasha's leg bounced as he sunk into the hospital chair. Kagome was taken from him by women clad in white to another room. He wanted to follow, but their strict orders were to stay. He would've argued, had Kagome's mother didn't clasp on his arm and beseeched him with her solemn gaze. He concurred to wait and sank down in a chair beside Kagome's grandfather.

Kagome's mother decided a walk in the outdoors would cleanse her mind of pessimism. This left the half demon and the grandfather alone. Inuyasha snuck wary glances at the old man who was deliberately ignoring him. Each time they made eye contact, which was rare, Kagome's grandfather would scowl and turn away. Inuyasha attempted to drown out the uneasiness between him and the elderly man, until…

"Pathetic half demon."

"Alright geezer I'm done! You are going to tell me right now why you're mad at me!" Inuyasha bellowed. "What did I do to you!"

"Dishonoring my granddaughter that's what!"

"What are you talking about!"

Kagome's grandpa burned holes at his opponent who rivaled his glare. Finally, the old man spoke in a bitter voice. "My Kagome has lately been coming home in tears. I would try to get her to talk to me. She only went to her mother and never came to me. I got my information from my daughter and you are the reason why she's crying."

"How am I the reason!"

"She says you don't talk to her anymore since your girlfriend died. She says you've been pushing her farther away from you and she feels you blame her for Kikyo's death, and therefore, she feels like a failure."

Inuyasha hung his head. "I never blamed Kagome. Hell, she tried to save Kikyo. I'm grateful for all she's done."

"Are you grateful that she is lying in a hospital bed, with very low chances of survival, because she wanted to save your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha did not answer.

Kagome's grandpa scoffed. "You never cared about Kagome."

Inuyasha scowled. "That's not true! Don't assume old man! "

"Humph! Even if you really do care about her, Kagome thinks the opposite. Actions speak louder than words. You say you need her, care for her, but the way you show it says otherwise. If Kagome passes, it'll be because of your actions."

Then, Inuyasha felt the need to take Mrs. Higurashi's example and get some fresh air too. As he exited the building, he knew the reason why he was escaping the old man was because his words reigned true.

_ _ _

Lady Tami glided away from her hut. She avoided all eye contact from the glaring eyes of her villagers. The children, clad in shabby kimonos, pleaded her with their eyes. The emptiness expressed made a solitare tear trail down her cheek. She was tempted to gather every child in her arms and whisper to them promises. She fought the urge however, knowing she would only saturate their delicate minds with false hopes, furthering their distrust.

She could only give them a smile. A small smile to convey her own hurt that hopefully they would understand. They only lowered their heads and left. Lady Tami felt her weak heart shatter. Her legs bent and she crashed to the ground.

"You are a pitiful sight Lady Tami."

The eerie voice of a child she abhorred made her forget her situation. She immediately buried her exposure of feelings and stood. She towered over Hakudoshi, but the action didn't intimidate him in the slightest. He only smirked, raising her ire even more. "You pompous boy. What do you want?"

"I thought I would inform you of visitors."

"Visitors? Do I know them."

"You know one of them I'm sure. Think back to Aneko."

"Aneko's dead."

"Her sister is not."

Lady Tami gasped. "What is Kumiko's purpose here. Her sister's dead, I have no advice to give her."

"You won't need to give her advice, just her company. The monk and the sibling slayers. They wish for you to tell them how to revive Kagome."

"I see."

"And what will you say?"

"That there is no cure."

"And you will do that?"

Lady Tami nodded, but Hakudoshi noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. Immediately, he whipped out his saber in a flash. Lady Tami, taken aback, searched foolishly for her missing bow and arrows. Hakudoshi snickered. "Your fault for being unprepared. Look preistess, I detest violence especially when it can be avoided. All I ask is that you never tell how to save their friend, and you will earn the Shikon jewel and restore peace in your village. Isn't that what you want?"

Lady Tami sighed. "Yes, but-"

"No, don't contradict yourself. Tell me that you will send them on their way with no hope."

"I will."

"Excellent. Your visitors are appearing, I shall take my leave now. Don't forget."

Lady Tami straightened up, her encounter with Hakudoshi now forgotten. She will greet these new comers into her home and then, gently break them down. She watched as two neko demon cats bounced out of the foliage, soon followed by a boy and his sister. The monk in his spiritual clothing and finally the timid girl she knew as Kumiko came last.

"Lady Tami, I pressume." Miroku started while dipping his head in respect. "Please excuse us for trespassing on your property and allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Miroku and my friends here are Sango, Kohaku, and Kumiko. We come in dire need to ask how to save our friend from death."

Lady Tami was polite in maintaining some eye contact with the monk once he straightened, but her attention would waver. The white cat who's intense glare froze her on the spot. She felt its glare pierce her, which reminded her of the holes in her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Yellowish beams of light cascaded on the still form of the girl. The girl with pasty white skin, sunken cheek bones, and tangled raven hair. Small puffs of air escaped her nostrils, but quiet wheezing ensued from her parted lips. It was unbelievable to see one with such fire in her fierce being, would be reduced to a porcelain doll. She appeared so fragile that he was afraid if he gave in to his wild urge to hold her, he would snap her weak figure.

Inuyasha observed her from afar, his heart sinking. With quivering legs, he reached her side and planted himself on the bed next to her. His eyes darkened as he absorbed how her body appeared even worse up close. In this close proximity, he could see how much her figure had shrunk from the deprivation of food for too long.

His hand clasped hers, a shiver ran down his spine at the touch of frozen skin. He brought her hand closer, allowing it to rest on his propped knee. His thumb obliviously stroked the aforementioned appendage as he gazed on her pitiful features. As he stared at her, his mind went wild with fragments of his conversation with her grandfather. His guilt rose with everything he recalled, including the perceptible grief in her eyes when he began avoiding her after Kikyo's demise.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I let you get hurt because I was too wrapped up in my own grief again. Maybe if I pay little more attention to you, notice how you're always sad, maybe you wouldn't be like this. I call myself you're protector but I do such a lousy job at it. Every day you're in pain because of me and now look at you."

His voice cracked as a lump jumped into his throat. His head descended as he gave himself a minute to overcome his grief. Finally, he looked at her and a surge of anger brew inside him. "Those damn men are at a loss. They said you're condition is too serious for them to treat you and you're death is inevitable. They want you to go home and just die in your own home. I won't let it! When they take you home tomorrow, I'm getting you back to my world and we'll deal with it. I won't let you die Kagome. Not when there is still so much…."

He trailed off and went to slide off the bed. He felt his chest become a little lighter after finally relieving it of all the shame. He apologized to her, and that was an accomplishment for him. Maybe now, the gods will favor him and spare the girl's life. He turned back to her, and bent closer to her face. He pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek, leaving her another token of his apology and hope she could feel how much she meant to him even in her sickness.

He sent her a wistful look before leaping out the hospital window from whence he came.

_ _ _

Sango sat beside the monk with her hands folded in her lap. Her stomach churned as though someone slung her own Hiraikotsu into her. She was becoming exhausted. She found a girl who told her of Lady Tami, Kirara took her to the priestess, and now they have come to a dead end. The woman babbled that once the spell was cast, there is no turning back. Her words irked Sango, but not as much as her tone. She said it so confidently, but her eyes were a dead giveaway.

"I don't believe you!" Sango accused.

"I am telling the truth my dear." Lady Tami said.

Sango's anger flared, causing her company to shrink back. "Damn it woman! No you are not! It's easy to sense that you are lying! There is a way to save Kagome, now tell me how to do it!"

"There is no way."

"Argh! Our Kagome is dying! We don't have time to play your foolish games! Every minute we're wasting, is a minute off her life. Tell me now, how to save her."

"I am telling you. There is no way."

Tears cascaded Sango's pale cheek. She wanted to say more, but instead brought her hands to barricade her face and with a sob, rushed to leave the hut.

Once safely outside, Sango collapsed. She wrapped her arms around her belly as she sobbed. Her shoulder shook violently and her strength rapidly diminished. The whole world faded away. All she could think now, was her best friend who was dying and the only person who knew how to save her, will not help. Sango had never felt so hopeless, so helpless, in her life save for Kohaku.

Sango jumped at the pair of warm arms circling around her. She leaned into the embrace and knew from the masculine scent that it was Miroku holding her. She lost all strength to fight against him. Instead, she immediately melted into his embrace. Miroku stroked her hair as she released all her frustration and grief into his robes.

Then she felt it. That hand she detested so itching closer to her bottom until finally, his fingers were caressing her cheek.

"Miroku!" She screamed, launching a slap to his face. She made contact and left a scorching red handprint on his face. "I can't believe you! I'm crying over my best friend and you're taking advantage of me! I thought you were more of a man than that Miroku!"

"You misunderstood Sango." Miroku said. "I only had good intentions on my mind like always."

Sango stared bewildered. "How is fondling my bottom a good intention?"

"I was merely helping you, not taking advantage of you."

"That is the most ridiculous, lecherous, inconsiderate, d-"

"Sango! Please! Let me explain! You haven't been quite yourself since your brother, Kohaku was killed. That strong happy woman I knew you to be was gone. It seemed you lost your willpower to live. You are a special woman to me Sango, one I feel the most content with. When you were defeated, my lecherous ways were lost. Now, I realize, I am making the situation worse by not acting like myself. So, I gained back the title of the perverted monk and I vowed to bring back my strong-willed woman. What better way to know you are back when you slap me in the face."

Sango blushed. "I am your… strong-willed woman?"

Miroku's eyes widened as he realized what his profound words meant to Sango. "Ah, well, of course! My strong-willed comrade."

He noticed her face fall, crushing his heart. "Oh, a comrade. Right."

"Sango? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I was just… too hopeful."

"Hopeful? For what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. But… thank you Miroku. For bringing back the old me."

"Really? So I can help you from now on?"

"Pervert!" Sango cried, deciding if she should give the eager monk another slap, but didn't. "Miroku, do you think Lady Tami is lying? Do you think there really is no cure for Kagome?"

"To me, she seemed awfully nervous about something. I do believe she is deceiving us, but what can we do? She won't talk and we can't force her."

"I just want the cure to save Kagome, what's so wrong with that!"

Miroku brought her into his embrace, keeping his hands at respectful level this time. Sango, grateful for his comfort, clung to his robes and allowed her tears to fall.

_ _ _

Kumiko watched Lady Tami with a vigilant gaze. The priestess, sensing the girl's distrust in her, continued to ignore her. She paced the hut, pretending to overlook her precious hovel. This only spiked Kumiko's ire, which startled Shinjitsu curled in her lap. Kumiko stood as her pet jumped off and faced the woman with a cold stare.

"I believe Sango. You're a liar."

Lady Tami sighed. "Believe what you will young one. I still stand firmly by my words."

"In that Kagome can not be saved?"

"Correct. Once one performs the ritual, it can not be reversed."

"Then why would my sister say before she sent me away that the reason why she didn't want to be saved was because she didn't want to lose me?"

It was a quick motion, but Kumiko saw the priestess jump. "I-I can't fathom… why she would say such a fib."

Kumiko scowled. "My sister is not a liar! You are!"

"I am most certainly not! I'm saying the truth! Your sister was doomed to die from the beginning. And now, Kagome will perish! Take heed to the truth girl and leave."

"I'm not finished here. There's one weapon I want to try on you. Shinjitsu!"

Shinjitsu walked up to Lady Tami and sat in front of her. Lady Tami peered curiously at the cat. Shinjitsu's calm eyes changed into a raging storm. Lady Tami felt the cat's intense power lulling her conscious to sleep. The part of her that desired to live and bring peace to her village succumbed to the spell, and her honesty shone as she said the words which sealed her fate.

"There is a way. It's complicated."

"Please, tell me how!"

"When a priestess wants to bring someone back to life, they give the cadaver their soul. They give blood to inaugurate the process, then they fall ill. As each day passes, the person's soul fades and it gives the dead one power. The priestess' life expectancy would range from two to six months. The life expectancy for the dead one, will be everlasting. They are prone to natural causes, including diseases, but their age is timeless. In Kagome's case, she split her soul with two people. She is probably unconscious I believe. Without training, the girl's energy is drained and I will be astonished if she lives past a month."

"A month! That's all the time Kagome has left?"

"Perhaps."

"How do we reverse the ritual?"

"Only a priestess can conduct the ritual."

"I am the sister of a priestess, could I conduct the ritual?"

"Have you ever studied in a shrine?"

"No."

"Have you used your powers?"

"No."

"You never practiced being a priestess?"

"No, my sister wouldn't teach me. She said it was too dangerous and that I'll always have her to protect me."

"I see. You will not be able to perform the ritual. Only trained priestesses can. If you tried, you will either end up failing or causing grave injury to yourself. It will not be wise for you to attempt. Not until you've had training."

Kumiko sighed. "Ok, after I train and become a priestess, then what? How do I save her?"

"You must reverse the process. You take a sample of Kohaku and Kikyo's blood, mix it with this liquid potion I gave to Kagome, and block out all negative thoughts. Any pessimistic energy will not only fail the ritual, but severely harm you as well. Once it is done, and Kagome is fully rejuvenated, you must kill Kikyo and Kohaku. If you don't, their bodies will demand to survive no matter how ready they are to die again, and will only steal back Kagome's power, making her fall ill again and die all so suddenly."

"Thank you for the information. May I have that potion you were mentioning?"

Lady Tami complied. Kumiko pocketed the package into her coat. Shinjitsu broke her gaze, releasing the woman from the spell. Lady Tami watched with a nervous shudder as Kumiko and Shinjitsu departed.

_ _ _

Outside, Kumiko praised her pet with cooing noises. Shinjitsu accepted it all with a grin and went back to cleaning herself. While her cat was busy, Kumiko recalled the priestess's words. Kohaku and this other woman's life will have to be given up if there will be any hope of bringing Kagome back to health.

"I don't know if I can tell them Shinjitsu. Sango seems awfully attached to Kohaku, it would just devastate her." Kumiko mused, her eyes flitting over to Sango and Miroku emerging from the foliage. "Hey! Where's Kohaku?"

Sango replied. "Last I seen him, he went with Kirara."

Kohaku chose this moment to intervene, a fully grown Kirara at his side. He asked if they obtained any information, and the couple motioned a negative. His eyes went to Kumiko, who swallowed and also followed their gesture. Kohaku sighed before turning to Kirara.

"No use staying here then. We might as well head back home."

"But Kagome-"

"Sis, we tried. Lady Tami said there was no cure, so there isn't any."

At that, all spirits crashed. Sango and Miroku shuffled over to Kirara, both sniffling. Her heart heavy, Sango climbed on top of Kirara and then felt a pair of arms encase her waist.

"I'm sorry." Miroku whispered into her ear. "So sorry."

"I am too."

Then, Kirara's party plunged just as Kumiko climbed on top of Shinjitsu. Kumiko nodded towards her demon cat and the two followed Kirara.

_ _ _

Lady Tami groaned in utter despair. Her heart quivering and beating frantically in her chest. She sunk to the floor as a shadow approached her. She looked up at a whoosh. His saber pointed at her and a fiendish smirk was placed on his lips. She intwined her fingers together and pleaded for mercy. The figure stared at her, seemingly to listen to the wretched woman, but his eyes were cold. Her words fell on deaf ears, and now her life is about to be smothered away by this eerie child.

"You betrayed us… priestess."

Then with a snarl, Hakudoshi sliced the woman across the belly. Lady Tami coughed up a few drops of blood before lying motionless on the floor. He watched, engrossed at the sight of death, then smiled.

"Naraku… I have taken care of the traitor."

Hakudoshi knew his master heard his words. He was, after all, being monitored by Kanna's mirror. Naraku witnessed the scene with a stoic glare. As he watched Lady Tami's body fall, he smirked. Suddenly, Kanna's mirror blinked to show the image of a sleeping Kagome nestled on the hospital bed.

He smiled. _I'm coming for you Kagome._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, been pretty busy with school starting again and there have been some 'issues' in my family that made me lose inspiration in doing stuff that is normally fun for me. But yeah, anyways enjoy the chapter!

Kikyo stares in the distance as a blur of red hasten it's approach. She knew immediately it was Inuyasha, and the still sleeping Kagome cradled in his arms. She quietly stepped towards him as he slowed to a crawl. He looked so broken that Kikyo's face fell. She knew he made no progress in reviving Kagome. Without a greeting, the two walked together silently back into Kaede's hut.

Shippo, who was helping the elder priestess stoke the fire, turned around at the faint scent of Kagome. This distraction also absored Kaede's attention and she watched the fox demon leap to his feet and abruptly leave the hut. She stood too, and followed her companion outside where she noticed her sister and Inuyasha walking side by side. Her eye fell on Kagome, who still appeared just as sick as the day she saw her last.

"I take it the rememdies were not sufficient." Kaede said.

Inuyasha only scoffed. "Gee, that's the understatement of the year. Help me lay her down."

Kikyo was the one to volunteered as she snaked her arms around Kagome's chest and helped Inuyasha lay her down on the futon. Kikyo observed her milky white skin was more pale than the sheets. Her figure was shrinking due to the lack of food her body refused to keep inside.

"Sango and Miroku still not back yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha dropped his head so they wouldn't be witnesses to the hopelessness of his face, especially Shippo. He watched Shippo let out a sob as he curled himself around her frame. Inuyasha wanted to snatch the kitsune away from her, but he held back. Instead, he got to his feet and flew from the hut, flew away from Kagome.

_ _ _

After sleeping for so long, the ailing girl stirred. Her eyes slowly opened and she cringed at the sight of brightness. The first glimpse of daylight in a long time was relieving, but painful. She groaned as she pulled herself to sit up and a hacking cough spilled from her mouth, attracting the attention of Kaede, who was going in to check on her as part of her daily routine.

She gasped. "Kagome! Thank the Kami ye awake!"

"Kaede." Kagome whispered so faintly. She still looked ill, with half lidded eyes and scratchy voice. But the girl was conscious. That was a positive sign at least. "What happened to me?"

"I should be asking ye the same. Ye brought this on yerself. What happened?"

"I-I don't really know." Then, Kagome emitted another hacking cough. This one so terrible that Kaede was afraid she would puke, if there was anything for her to vomit.

"Kagome, yer body has declined food. Ye need to eat."

"I'm not… hungry. Give me… water."

"Oh… fine. I be back. Ye rest now."

Kaede disappeared for a moment, but came back with a bowl of water. Kagome kindly accepted the beverage and after she drank large quanities, laid back down. Kaede felt her forehead and frowned, but did not tell Kagome her reason for her unsettlement. The woman went to leave the girl in peace, but halted at her faint words.

"Where's… Inuyasha?"

"I do not know."

"Kikyo?"

"Do not know either."

Then, Kagome moaned as she fell back. Kaede turned to look at her, the silence troubling her, and watched a solitare tear leak from her eye and melt on her smiling lips.

_ _ _

His inner beast snarled. His hand lashed out Tetsusaiga and with feral rage, slashed a tree in two. People screamed in fear at the monster he was slowly becoming as he released his frustration. Every vivid image of her in bed, dying sent a spark through him. He growled as he threw his punches. He lashed out whenever someone dared to near him. His violence intensified as his anger mounted.

"KAGOME!" He shouted, then fell to his knees. His slumped posture leaned on the tree for support. He continued punching the tree even after his knuckles bled. "Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…

"Mutt-face!"

Inuyasha snarled as he turned around to face his lifetime rival, a wolf. Namely, the wolf who always spikes his ire. "Koga, get lost!"

"I was passing by this village and was struck by that awful stench of illness! And I want you to tell me why the hell Kagome's sweet scent is tangled with that god forbidding smell!" Koga demanded, his own growl rising from his throat.

Inuyasha stood and reached for Tetsusaiga. "Listen wolf, it's none of your business!"

"It is my business!"

"No, it's not. Leave now or I'll-"

"I won't leave until I am assured Kagome is healthy! She's my woman and it's my duty to know if she's alright!"

"Wolf, I'm telling you for the last time she ain't your woman! And as long as I live, she will never be your woman! You hear!"

Koga smirked. " Oh I heard. So to have Kagome to myself, I have to kill you."

"You know what Koga, I'm in the mood of settling this score between you and me. I could use something to let everything out and this is the perfect opportunity. I'm gonna make you wish you never saw my face!"

"I already wish I didn't. Prepare to meet your maker Inuyasha!"

Koga ran to deck Inuyasha, but the half demon eluded his attack. "Same for you Koga!"

The two males raced at each other like wild animals competing for dominance. These two though, were battling for the heart of one girl. His love for her enabled him to fight as ferociously as ever before, even shutting down his instincts which he always trusted. The other one's case was worry. The sight of his love crippling down to skeletal corpse gave him the willpower to battle, his intentions set on killing.

Blood was pouring out of them both, until an arrow whizzing by distracted them. They jumped back and watched with wonder as the arrow cloaked in spiritual energy pierced the tree behind them. Koga looked over, expecting to see Kagome and run to her, but instead saw another priestess.

"Who the hell is she?" Koga questioned.

"What are ya doing Kikyo!" Inuyasha replied.

Koga glanced back and forth between the priestess and the half demon. "Kikyo? So, you're Inuyasha's woman."

Inuyasha growled, but did not deny it. Kikyo appeared bored, just standing there and giving both of them a cold stare. Koga shrunk back, but Inuyasha stepped forth. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I went to look for you, Inuyasha. You are causing great damage on my village." Kikyo replied.

Koga snarled. "Last time I checked priestess, this was Kagome's village! And besides, aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"

Kikyo looked at the wolf. "I am dead, or at least was. Kagome revived me."

"How she do that?" Koga asked.

"By some ritual she learned, and it caused her to fall ill."

Koga punched Inuyasha. "You dog! I knew she was hurt! Take me to Kagome! Now!"

Kikyo went to speak, but Inuaysha intervened with a growl. "Don't you dare Kikyo! This stupid wolf will just hover over Kagome and probably make her even more sick with his disgusting stench!"

"Shut up mutt! If I hear your voice again, I'll tear out your throat." Koga responded, his tone low and dangerous.

"Keh!"

"Tell me where she is priestess!"

"She is in Kaede's hut, just to the south of here." Koga nodded at Kikyo and began to take off until she stopped him with a question. "May I ask wolf, what is your relationship with Kagome?"

Koga chuckled. "Heh! Of course you may ask. Hell, I'll gladly tell the world what I am to Kagome."

"As if you haven't done that already." Inuyasha spat.

Koga ignored him. "Kagome is my woman."

Kikyo only continued to stare at the wolf, blank with emotions as he left. "Huh. Kagome is his. Is that true Inuyasha?"

"Is what true?"

Kikyo walked over to the hunched figure, grasping the grass. "What the wolf said. Is he and Kagome romantically involved?"

"No! That damn wolf is delusional! He thinks Kagome is his because he was the first one to have said so! He never mated with her or marked her. And Kagome isn't taken with him either."

"He does seem to care for her though."

"Keh! He just wants her for her senses."

"Pardon?"

"Koga says the reason why Kagome is meant for him is because she can sense jewel shards."

"Mmmm. I see." Kikyo stayed silent, then replied. "How do you feel Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean how do I feel?"

"Is it… alright if Kagome and Koga become mates?"

"Hell no!" He cried, standing to his feet. "Hell no!"

Kikyo, unfazed by his outburst, questioned. "Why?"

"Because!"

"You're not jealous are you?"

"No!"

"You don't want Kagome as your woman do you?"

"N-No! Damn it Kikyo, will you knock it off!"

"My purpose in this is to see what is ailing you. You did seem angry when Koga announced she is his woman."

"It's just… I don't want Kagome to fall in love with that damn wolf cub because if she does, then she'll abandon her duty to find the shards! I only need her because she's my shard detector. Without her, I'm lost."

"I don't believe you."

Inuyasha looked at her. "What!"

"I said, I don't believe you. If your friendship with Kagome is as brittle as you claim it is, then tell me why you never come to me to find the shards?" Kikyo challenged and smirked as Inuyasha refused to answer. "You see, it's not that she'll abandon her quest for the Shikon Jewel. You're afraid she'll abandon you."

"And why wouldn't she! I'm only a half demon. I can't protect her worth crap! She always falls into the wrong hands and had near death experiences because of me! I just know that once Naraku is gone and the jewel is whole, she'll leave. And that's why I don't let myself get close to her." Inuyasha explained.

Kikyo turned away and stared into the distance, gazing at the beautiful scenery of lush green and crystal blue. "Inuyasha, she is dedicated to you. She won't ever leave you, not willingly anyways. You see what she is trying to do now."

She gestured by emphasizing her new, breathing body. Inuyasha just scoffed. "Why is she doing this anyway?"

"She wants to see you happy."

Inuyasha questioned her reason with an inquisitive stare. Kikyo accepted the challenge and let him see the truth burning in her brown irises.

_ _ _

With their spirits plunged, Sango and Miroku slid off of Kirara. The feline reverted back to her tiny body and led the couple and the two youths behind to the hut where Kagome laid. Kumiko and Kohaku lingered behind, unsure of what to do. Kohaku was torn between witnessing his beloved sister's agony or spare himself of the hurt. Kumiko wanted to meet Kagome, but she need to talk to Kohaku.

"Why are you still here?" Kohaku questioned, just now noticing Kumiko's presence behind him. "Shouldn't you be back at your village?"

"It isn't home there. I have no family, no friends. I feel like you're my friends." Kumiko said.

Kohaku looked at her. "Sure. We could be friends."

Kumiko smiled. "Great! You mind telling me a little about yourself."

Kohaku's features darkened. "No, you don't want to hear my story."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll hate me."

"Come on Kohaku! Why would I hate you? You're a sweetie!"

"Your opinion of me will change if I tell you my story. I've done horrible things."

"Like what?"

"You'll hate me."

"Try me."

"I don't want to take that risk."

Kohaku went to turn away, but Kumiko reached out to grasp his arm. "Kohaku! Even if you've done evil deeds, I can see that you feel remorse for your actions. That alone will be enough for me to forgive you."

"Even if I told you that I killed millions?"

Kumiko smiled. "Now I'm hooked. Don't leave me in the dark. Come, walk with me, and tell me your story. I want to hear it."

Kohaku stared at the girl, stared at her as though she were insane. He's told her that he murdered before, and she's smiling at him, urging him to walk alone with her in the dark. He looked down to see his chain blade at his side and wondered how she could not be fazed by such a hazardous weapon.

"You're serious?" Kohaku asked.

Kumiko nodded. "Yes, now come on!"

She ran ahead then looked back and glared when she saw he wasn't following. She gave a shout of his name and her voice motivated him to move forward. Soon, they were side by side and vanishing into the shadows of the dark forest.

_ _ _

"Ah! Sango! Miroku! Kagome is awake!"

Sango and Miroku felt their hearts skip a beat. They dashed past the gleeful fox demon child and into the hut. Shippo trailed behind them, his joy barely contained as he bounced off the walls. The trio made it to Kagome's confinement and without hesitation, plowed through the bamboo curtain.

Kagome smiled from where she sat up on her futon and outstretched her arms. Sango grabbed her tightly, her eyes glistening with tears. Kagome embraced her friend and laughed as Miroku captured one of her hands and pressed on it, a chaste kiss. Shippo climbed into her lap once Sango released her.

Just then, another member arrived. Sango and Miroku were befuddled as Koga stumbled inside, carrying a bowl of water. He walked over to Kagome and gave her the liquid, which she gladly acquiesced.

"Thank you Koga." Kagome mumbled as she sipped.

Koga slid an arm around her waist, startling her but she didn't protest. It did feel nice to have warmth around her, especially since she was so cold.

"I suppose it's no surprise you'd be here Koga."

"Of course not! It's my duty to look after my mate!"

Kagome sighed. "Koga, please, I already told you-"

Kagome coughed before she could finish, prompting Koga to take her into his arms. Once it all passed, Kagome felt faint. He sensed her distress and coaxed her into laying down. Shippo aided the wolf demon until the girl was flat on her back. She rested there for moments, her eyelids heavy.

"We'll let you rest Kagome. I'm glad to see you're conscious." Sango replied as she stood.

"Sleep well Kagome." Miroku bid and he followed Sango out the hut.

Shippo curled against Kagome's tummy, happily content as he felt her fingers brush his fur. Koga snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her shoulder. The child, the woman, and the wolf demon succumbed to their need of rest.

_ _ _

_Blood…_

_Screams…_

_Sinister chuckle… evil voice… Kill them! Kill her! Protect the baby Kohaku!_

"_KOHAKU!"_

"_SISTER!"_

"_Forget everything Kohaku."_

"_But why can't I forget that nice lady's face?"_

"_You're my brother, that's why. Kohaku, you are my one and only little brother."_

"_Sango, my sister Sango!"_

"_Kohaku! My little brother, I forgive you."_

"Hey, Kohaku!"

Kumiko's abrupt voice shattered his reverie. Kohaku shook himself of the memories just now resurfacing. Those grotesque memories of his woeful life still haunts him, like a vengeful demon spirit who wants to see him suffer.

"You say something Kumiko?"

"Yeah, for the upteenth time. What's wrong? You seem… sad. Wanna talk?"

"No."

Kumiko stopped and grabbed Kohaku's arm as he tried to pass her. "Kohaku, you're my friend. Please, talk to me."

Kohaku sighed. "You wouldn't understand Kumiko!"

"How can I understand if you won't talk to me!"

"I killed them alright! I killed my father, my comrades, and almost my sister! I killed children! Wives! Mothers! Fathers! Daughters! Sons! Innocents! Now how about it? You still think of me as your friend, even through… all the horrendous crimes I did by my hand. Kumiko… I'm a murderer. I don't… deserve to live."

Kohaku crumbled like a black heap onto the forest floor. His body shook as tears dripped down his face. Horrible sobs racked his frame, his throat clogging up each time his mind conjured crimson and screams.

Kumiko dropped beside him. "I still like you Kohaku." Then she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair. "You're still my friend."

Kohaku invited Kumiko into his embrace, and he wept on her chest. "Really Kumiko? You really are my friend?"

"Of course. And I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Kohaku, grateful for her presence, hugged her even tighter. The two remained this way underneath the blessing light of the moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Two blurs of red and white mingled underneath the looming tree that has been referred to as the Sacred Tree. This was where their journey began, ended, and now picking up. Kikyo was startled as Inuyasha suddenly came from behind her, whirled her around, and touched her lips with his. She debated refusing his kiss, but as time wore on, she found she could not. Her arms wove around his neck and once he felt her response, closed the space between them. His heart, which previously was pounding wildly in his chest, calmed into a steady cresecendo. All his worries evaporated into nothingness. There was nothing that could take this moment away from them. This second chance to rekindle the embers of a once passionate fire, and perhaps burn it even brighter.

_Too see you happy. _That's what Kikyo said. The ultimate reason why Kagome revived his dead lover. He considered Kagome, in her ailing state and how he dreaded her leaving him. Then, Kikyo broke into his remorseful reverie with her sorrowful words. _Was Kagome mistaken? Am I really your happiness Inuyasha?_

The hoplessness that laced with her voice. The sudden sadness that encased her. Those eyes which were so stoic now darkened as to desperately shield her inner motions. A wave of lassitude claimed her, arms limp at her sides and her legs appearing to collapse. He couldn't stand it. The first woman to ever accept him as he is, the one who stole his first kiss, his heart, was upset and beckoning him to console her. He knew only one way, and that was to bring her into his arms. However, once his golden orbs locked with hers he couldn't resist the temptation and he brushed his lips against hers.

Now, here they were, professing their love for each other as a man and a woman should. They each pulled closer, determined to show each other what they missed in all those years apart. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he suddenly heard movements in the woods, then a familiar gasp. It sounded so much like… that boy… Kohaku! He tore his lips from Kikyo, who grazed her mouth with her hand. She looked up at the half demon, watching him survey the surroundings as though there were a demon nearby.

"Inuyasha? What is the matter?"

"Thought I heard something. Guess not. I don't see anybody."

Kikyo took his hand, prompting him to look at her. "Maybe… we better check on Kagome."

_Kagome! _He thought with a sudden panic. He didn't let his emotions show until Kikyo turned her back on him. Only then, did he allow the guilt to consume him. Oh, how upset Kagome would be if she knew of his trechery behind her back. Her ailing back to be frank.

_ _ _

Kumiko watched with a puzzled frown as Kohaku slipped to the forest floor. She approached him, inquiring him, but he only indicated to two silhouttes shadowed by the branches of trees. She shifted to give herself a better view and peeked at a half demon wrapping his arms around a woman's waist.

Kohaku rose to his feet and gasped as the pair locked lips. He bolted from the forest, shaking his head to ban all those disturbing thoughts. According to Sango, Kagome is in love with Inuyasha and now, while she is so ill, he's showering Kikyo with affections. Now, he wasn't so sure about what to do with this unwanted information. Both choices were equally deterring, only resulting into chaos. Kagome… the poor grirl.

"Was that Inuaysha with Kikyo?" Kumiko asked as she tore her eyes from the direction they saw the couple.

"Yeah. I feel bad for Kagome. I wonder if I should tell her about this?"

Kumiko shrugged. "I don't know. For one thing, she is very ill. But she also deserves to know the truth."

"I guess. I'll talk to my sister Sango and we'll see what she does with it."

"Well then, let's go find her."

Kumiko clasped Kohaku's hand with hers and together they scoured the vicinity for a certain monk and demon slayer.

_ _ _

Kikyo departed from Inuyasha's side to speak with her sister who was gathering herbs by the river. Inuyasha chose to see Kagome. His heart was heavy in his chest as his lips stung with a bittersweet memory. There wasn't any doubt anymore. He was close to Kagome yes, but there was something that Kikyo possesses that pulls him to her. He couldn't escape both girls and his desire to be with them.

Sighing, he parted the bamboo curtain barricading Kagome. He stepped in, but then halted abruptly. He examined the tiny figure curled contently against Kagome's stomach, who snored softly. Then, he inhaled that pungent scent of wolf. A bulky silhoutte spooned Kagome from behind and then it dawned on him. Koga was sleeping with Kagome!

His throat vibrated as he let out a feral growl. His knuckles cracked when he clenched his fists together. Red. Only red. The color of blood. Blood of a wolf. He snarled as he took a step closer. His mind could only process one thought and that was his insatiable thirst for Koga's life essence.

Then, a cold hand grasped his shoulder. He turned to see Kikyo, who wasn't looking at him but the pair that sparked his ire. Inuyasha's rage vanished, even the despair and jealousy over Kagome dissipated. Kikyo's eyes were distant and because of her restored life, her emotions showed through her barrier.

"Why are you so mad Inuyasha?"

"I ain't mad!" He shot a final glare at Koga then strode out of the hut. "He can have her! I don't need her!"

Kikyo wordlessly followed the distressed half demon outside. She noticed him falling to the ground and approached him. "Your anger is evident."

"Whatever. I really don't care anymore!"

"So you say. What you almost did in there speaks volumes. It's clear your love for Kagome has not ceased, but rather, intwined with your feelings for me."

"And just what the hell do you know Kikyo!"

His outburst astounded her. He never used that tone with her, he was usually calm and surrendering towards her. His voice always was laced with guilt. Now… Has the sight of Kagome and Koga set him off the edge? Did he really want Kagome to himself and push her out into the bitter world? Was it too late for her to make amends and patch up their past wounds?

"I never realized how one little event could change a situation so drastically."

"What do you mean?"

"She really is the key to your happiness."

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his back to her. Kikyo stared at his backside, observing his river of hair shimmering beneath the light of the moon. She was so transfixed on his ethereal form that her mind sunk in memories. Memories of their love, broken promises, all that were ruined too soon.

"It really is too late."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Huh? Too late for what?"

She met his dominant stare and spoke with solemn. "Us. It's too late for us to rekindle what was lost."

Inuyasha sighed. _No, what's too late is admitting my feelings for Kagome. _"It's ok Kikyo. We can still be together."

"But… you love Kagome do you not?"

"It's too late for that. I realize Kagome should be happy, and so should you. But Kikyo, I'm willing to be with you if that's your wish."

"You are going to bless Kagome and Koga?"

"Of course I ain't gonna bless em! But… whatever makes Kagome happy. Even if it is with that scrawny wolf."

"Oh. I see. Your only wish is to see Kagome happy, but don't you think she is happy with you?"

"Hmph! Yeah right. I always make her cry, always put her in danger, left her unprotected so many damn times. She would be happier with someone else. And… I'll be happy with you Kikyo."

Kikyo approached him and melted her body against his. "I'll be happy with you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze as Kikyo's arms looped around his waist. With a silent whisper of her name, he embraced her.

_ _ _

He and his new friend, Kumiko, ran and ran until finally they spotted the crunched figure of Sango near the river. Her hands toying with a blossoming flower, plucking off each petal. As the petals sprinkled the ground, Sango suddenly noticed her little brother as well as Kumiko. She stood and walked over to them, her heart dropping at the anxious expression on Kohaku's face.

"Kohaku?" Sango questioned, drawing her brother into a protective embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I wonder… if I should tell Miss Kagome."

"Kagome? What do you need to tell her?"

Kohaku withdrew to look at his sister. "I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together."

Sango breathed in sharply. "What were they doing?"

"They talked for a bit, then they hugged, and kissed."

"Why that two-timing, selfish jerk!" Sango screeched, making Kohaku and Kumiko back away from the fuming woman.

Sango unleahed her fury through foul language just as Miroku stepped in from behind the foliage, carrying a bundle of wood. "Sango? What's wrong? What did I do!"

"It's not you. I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo… kissing."

Rather than anger, understanding shone in Miroku's eyes. He set down the wood and strode over to Sango. He halted her flailing fists and brought her into his arms. Kumiko and Kohaku resorted to taking the wood to its needed place rather than stay to watch the couple interact.

Miroku released Sango when her energy diminished. He could tell, by the darkening of her eyes she was still enraged. Therefore, he kept his hands to himself and waited until it was safe for him to speak, which would be after Sango's rant.

"I can't believe him! Kagome is laying in there dying and he's with another woman! I don't think I've ever seen him in the room with her! Does he not care about her at all!"

"Sango, listen. Inuyasha and Kikyo were together long before Kagome was involved. Their love was torn because of Naraku, it was never a clean break. There's no doubt Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, and she him. They can't help how they feel, and now that they have a chance to be together, I think it's their decision if they seize it or not."

"But Kagome will be so heartbroken!"

Miroku smiled. "No, she won't."

"Why not?"

Miroku's smile widened. "Because all she ever wanted… was to see Inuyasha happy."

"But what about her happiness? Doesn't he care about hers?"

"I'm afraid to say right now… Kagome's eternal serenity will soon come."

Sango withdrew to face the wise man with a scared look. Miroku interpreted her fright through her vivid expression and held her. She didn't even need to hear his words to know what he was thinking. A dam inside of her broke and the tears cascaded her face. Her heart bled for Kagome, who was going to lose her only chance of being with the man her body yearned for.

And of course, her heart bled as she thought about the impending loss that would soon come.


	12. Chapter 12

Fingers of sunlight caressed Kagome's closed eyelids. She felt a heavy weight pinning her down to the futon, panicking her. She began to struggle and writhe beneath the warm, but muscular arm that spooked her. Then, she heard an annoyed growl and the figure shifted beside her.

"Relax Kagome. It's only me."

"Huh? Koga? What are you doing here?"

Koga smirked and played with a strand of her loose hair. "Of course I'm gonna be here for my girl when she's hurt or sick."

Kagome gave an annoyed eye roll. "Of course."

She pushed herself to sit up, evoking a negative reaction from the wolf. He snarled as he clasped on to her. "What are you doing Kagome! It's been a about a week since you were bedridden. You shouldn't get up this fast!"

"I'll be fine Koga. But thanks for the concern."

She unlatched his arms from her torso and stood again. This time, she understood what the wolf meant. She began to stumble as she sought for a sturdy place to grasp and overcome the sudden dizziness. She leaned against a nearby wall and closed her eyes, allowing her body a moment of rest to recuperate. Then, she pushed herself back up, only to fall backwards.

Koga caught her lazy movements and was swift to catch her before she could cause serious damage to her skull. Kagome relaxed in his grip, giving him the incentive to stand up straight and hug her from behind. Kagome was stiff as she felt his nose poke at the side of her throat and he released a guttural growl.

"Kagome… why?"

"Huh?"

"This disgusting stench of illness cloaks you. I'm afraid to leave your side, worrying if it'll be the last I'll ever see you."

"Oh Koga, I-"

"Why Kagome! Why did you endanger your health! I… can't even protect you. Can't… save you."

Kagome almost jumped at the warm sensation dousing her neck. Behind her, Koga shook and it compelled her to turn in his arms. His head descended, as though he were ashamed. Kagome caressed his chin to soothe him before coaxing him to lift his face. Her heart ceased beating for one moment at his shimmering pools of blue.

He gave her the privilege to watch one lone tear trail down his face before crushing her in his embrace. Kagome wove her arms around his neck lightly, letting them dangle over his quivering shoulders.

"Why can't you just accept me! Why do you always have to do the most stupidest, craziest of things to get yourself killed so he may be happy with his other woman! There's no other woman in my life! Only you! Damn it Kagome! I love you!"

"Koga… I l-l- love Inuyasha. I can't bring myself to fall in love with anybody else. If I can't be with him, then I can't imagine myself being with anyone else. I love Inuyasha. I'll always will. I'm sorry Koga."

"Kagome." He murmured, bringing her even closer.

Kagome this time pushed herself into him more, comforting him with her embrace even though she couldn't give anything more. Briefly, she mulled over the idea of being with him. She concluded having a male who would hold her, kiss her, whisper sweet nothings to her in the dead of the night would be nice, but only one flaw. He wasn't Inuyasha. There was only one Inuyasha, and only he will ever hold her heart.

_ _ _

Inuyasha wanted to avoid Kagome after last night's occurrence. The thought of her with that mangy wolf made his skin crawl and his blood boil. It was sinful to feel this way. This intense anger and jealousy. It wasn't right. He's with Kikyo, the one woman he truly loves and longs to have. She is his, and he is hers. It's the way it's always been, despite his accumulating feelings for Kagome becoming a liability.

_I don't have any feelings whatsoever for her, that's why I'm avoiding her. _He thought, but then pondered as to how this statement makes sense, which he found it didn't.

_Ok, I'll see her and that'll prove I have no feelings for her. All those feelings I had in the past, were for Kikyo._

Confident, he stood and raced to Kaede's hut. He tore through the bamboo curtain, prepared to face Kagome until once again, he was rooted to his spot. There, he saw, Koga and Kagome in each other's arms. He was tempted to walk out and nurse his bleeding heart which broke on the sight. He could feel a bundling moisture burn his eyes, and he harrumphed to absorb their attention.

Kagome turned and his resilience he sought desperately to cling to, slipped away. Her brown jewels were so dark, so empty, that they weren't windows to her soul. It was like, she wasn't even there. She was a spectator with depression weighing her down like a heavy coat. For a minute, he concluded he'd rather see her smiling and laughing in Koga's arms than to see her look so… dead inside.

"Inuyasha?"

His form shook a little at the sound of his name escaping her lips, a whisp of sound. She stumbled out of Koga's arms, as clumsy as ever. He couldn't help but tweak his lip at the sight of her foolish habits. Of course, Koga caught her arm and aided her in standing upright which she soon achieved.

"It's alright." He muttered, earning a puzzled stare from both Kagome and Koga. "I understand."

"Understand what?" Kagome questioned.

"You're better off anyways."

Without waiting for her reply, he gave her his back and left the hut. Once he felt safe, he collapsed near a tree. His eyes of fire died as he stared placidly at the sun beaming so brightly that it made him sick.

_ _ _

Kagome neglected Koga by sending him on a moot errand. She knew the chore would be lengthy and so, this gave her time to breathe. She could finally move freely without him hovering over her and scolding her with every move she made. She was happy that he cared for her, but sometimes, he really needed to understand when to back off.

She walked with slight difficulty, wobbling almost all the way to the river. She sank down into the grass and doused her face with a palmful of river water. She relished as the cold clung to her skin, moisturizing her perspiring face. She leaned back, loving the feel of water cascading from her chin, down her chest, and under her shirt. A small smile adorned her lips and she closed her eyes to prepare herself a moment of sheer bliss.

Then, the false promises of a relaxing moment shattered when a negative aura permeated her air. She unwillingly opened her eyes to see the once dead priestess who no longer needed to depend on souls for survival. Kagome's heart throbbed with jealousy as Kikyo walked up so daintly towards her. She noticed the priestess's sinuous movements, worthy of being a celebrity. Her impeccable beauty had Kagome do a quick check of herself only to be disappointed. And worse, somehow she could sense Inuyasha on her. She couldn't push back her resentment which began mounting the closer she became. Each step more perfect than the last.

Finally, she spoke in a suave voice. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome was surprised. Of all the negative comments she thought she would hear, this question shocked her so much she couldn't speak fluidly. "Oh uh… fine! Um, I feel… fine." She hated herself, and in return, envied Kikyo even more.

"I see you are walking again. That is good."

"Well… I stumble. A lot. And it's hard for me… to catch my balance."

"That is natural. You have been bedridden and your legs are most likely not accustomed to sharp movements."

"Yeah."

Kagome looked away, foreseeing the end of their awkward conversation. Kikyo did not stray, but rather plunked down next to Kagome. The teenage girl scooted away a little, but not too much where it would show disrespect. Kikyo continued to burn holes through Kagome's face the longer she held her gaze and Kagome forced herself to look at the priestess.

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you did it."

"I thought it would be obvious."

Kagome stood, preparing to leave the priestess alone near the river, but Kikyo halted her. "Don't you know you will die soon?"

Kagome bristled. "I don't care anymore. I never cared about my happiness. Never put myself first. My friends come first. Both Sango and Inuyasha needed somebody, but it wasn't me. So I gave them what they needed and after seeing how happy they are, I have no regrets."

"You are a foolish woman Kagome. Foolish, but bold. I could never be as generous as you are."

"We're all foolish Kikyo. We all are."

Then she walked away, and this time, Kikyo did not stop her.

_ _ _

Kagura's gaze never wavered from the village that would soon fall. The chief and his comrades had long since left for the people to fend on their own as they fight in a battle. Naraku had been waiting for the men to leave, and now that they had… Kagura scoffed, bringing her closed fan to her face.

_I don't get why Naraku must be so elaborate in his plans. Why doesn't he just kill Kagome if her death is his wish? With her being so sick and vulnerable, and Inuyasha with Kikyo, she's a damn good target. _

"I want her… to suffer."

That was his only response to her before she fled. She mulled over his words, remembering how much trouble the little wench caused him. And then of course, that satisfactory of grief painted on Inuyasha and her friends' faces. The girl was very special to all of them, and…

Kagura smirked as she expanded her fan. She commanded the feather to descend, creating a swirl of winds around her. The people were enticed by the sudden rush of the winds. When the dust cleared, and Kagura was revealed to them in her demoness glory, they screamed and fled to wherever they thought they could be safe.

"It's no fun to just simply kill someone. It's more tantalizing to watch them suffer with every breath they take. Let's break her, shatter her little heart, and make her want death." She heard her master's sinister voice.

She swung her fan to the side, and unleashed her cry of, "Dance of the Dragon!"


	13. Chapter 13

Kumiko, who by now has met everyone except for Kagome, sat near a pond, tossing rocks and watching the water ripple. Shinjitsu seated himself next to her. She picked him up and let him rest on her lap. Shinjitsu purred as he ensconced himself in her kimono. Kumiko stroked his snowy fur and revealed her thoughts to him.

"I'm torn. I want to save Kagome, yet I don't want Kohaku to die. He's like my best friend. I never had a best friend before, except for my sister."

Shinjitsu mewled and snuggled into her, making her giggle. She cradled him to her chest and he continued to nuzzle her until their moment was broken by Sango running up to them.

"Sango?" Kumiko questioned.

"Have you seen Kohaku?"

Kumiko shook her head, prompting Sango to race off again. Kumiko shrugged her shoulders and went back to massaging her demon cat.

"Hey Kumiko!"

She turned around at the sound of his shy voice. She praised him with a smile and felt her heart jump the closer he became to her. He plopped down next to her and she studied his grim features.

"Um… Sango was looking for you."

"And I was looking for you."

"Oh."

Shinjitsu leapt away from his owner to give the pair some privacy. Kumiko scooted closer to the boy. He stared placidly at the pond, his form beginning to shake.

"Kohaku?"

"I-I… well… I-I…" He gulped.

"You what?"

"I-I-I uh I-I…"

"What is it?"

"I-I-I uh…"

"Oh!"

"What! What is it!"

"Look!"

Kohaku stared outward, but did not see anything so fascinating. He looked over to her, only to see a wide smile and a blush tinting both her cheeks. He poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, attempting to figure out what was so amazing to her.

"I don't get it."

"Look."

"At what?"

"The water. Our… reflection."

He peered into the water to see their reflections. He began to blush as he realized their close proximity. But, why would that amaze her? "I still don't get it."

Kumiko blushed deeper. "Well… you see. I never really was this close to a boy before. "

Kohaku laughed nervously, and scratched his head. "Oh, yeah. Well, I never been this close to a girl before either. Well, of course except for my sister. But-"

"I like it." Kumiko replied. "I like being your friend."

Kohaku smiled. "Yeah, I like being your friend too Kumiko."

_ _ _

The dizziness was taking its toll on her again. Kagome ceased her much needed walk to rest. When she stopped, she felt even worse. Her head was a pumping heartbeat, prompting those aggravating and painful headaches. She slouched against a tree and collapsed to her knees. She curled herself into a feeble ball just as Inuyasha was passing.

Inuyasha was carrying a bundle of wood over to Kaede's place to prepare dinner until he was deviated by a frail form beneath the tree. He dropped the items and walked over to Kagome, concern illuminating his topaz jewels. He knelt before her, and his presence compelled her to confront the half demon in front of her.

"Inuyasha?"

Her weak whisper of his name prompted him to lose his usual gruff attitude. "Kagome? Are you feeling okay?"

Kagome forced a smile to conceal her true feelings. "Yes."

"Liar." Inuyasha admonished and pressed his hand to her forehead. He inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away. "Keh. You feel fine. Make yourself useful and help me carry that pile of wood to Kaede's!"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. Surely he could smell her illness and he thinks she's fit to carry such heavy luggage down a long, winding path? She bit the inside of her cheeks and hauled herself upwards. She tried not to stumble so clumsily over to where the wood laid abandoned.

She bent, but had to prop herself upward when she felt the dizziness coming on. Inuyasha watched her, looking absolutely agitated. He knelt, picked up a few pieces of wood and dropped them in her arms. Kagome swayed, black dots obscuring her vision. The ground felt light, as though it wasn't even there. She almost fell, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"What are ya doing! Start walking!" He commanded.

She took a step forward, then fell. The wood slid from her arms and she fell backwards into a hard chest. Inuyasha's arms secured themselves around her waist and slouched down onto the forest floor. He pulled Kagome into his lap, just holding her.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. When you lie to me, I'll make you work to make you tell the truth. How are you really feeling?" Inuyasha demanded, but in a softer voice.

Kagome squeezed out a few of her tears as she reclined back into Inuyasha's broad chest. "I feel horrible. I'm dizzy when I walk too much or when I'm low to the ground. I really want to walk, but yet, I want to sleep too. And I'm cold."

"You're cold?"

"Mmhmm."

Inuyasha shrugged off his kimono and wrapped the scarlet coat around her. Kagome ensconced herself into his warmth, leaning in closer and sighing in content. Inuyasha continued to hold her, feeling so helpless. He could save her from a thousand deaths, but he could never protect her from this disease eating away inside her body.

"I'm sorry. You feel this bad because of me." Inuyasha murmured. _I'm always too wrapped up in Kikyo that I fail to protect her._

Kagome only smiled. "I put myself into this mess."

"Why though? Why did you have to-"

Kagome shushed him by pressing her cool fingertip to his lips. "Because I want you to be happy."

"But you're not happy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tell me why."

"Because I… I-"

She descended her head and buried herself further into him. "You mean a lot to me. I really… really… like you."

Inuyasha felt his heart flutter at her confession, but then he pondered over what she meant. Surely she didn't mean it the way his twisted brain intended. He really liked her too. She was the reason why he looked forward to waking up in the morning, just to see her smile. Why he loved agitating her at times because it livens up his day to see her get so fiery.

How was he going to handle her not being around? He shook his head to ban those thoughts. His grip tightened around her, unaware she had dozed off in the solace of his arms. He propped his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes in incomplete bliss.

_ _ _

Shippo occupied himself in the field, picking out flowers to give to Kagome. He cradled dozens of delicate white flowers in his arms and went in the direction of Kagome's aroma. He continued the scent to the hut until he saw a man. The man appeared he was dying by the way he staggered and the paleness of his skin.

"Help me… Help me…" He gasped and fell on the ground in front of the fox demon.

Shippo wailed and still holding on to the flowers, bolted for a familiar face. He ran into Miroku, Sango, and surprisingly Koga was at Miroku's side.

"Shippo? What's the rush?" Sango asked.

"There was this guy! And! I think he's dying!"

Miroku wore a grave face. "Where is he?"

Shippo turned and led the way to where he last saw the man. Sure enough, a corpse was sprawled on the dirt. Sango and Miroku rushed to help the pitiful man while Koga stayed out of disinterest and Shippo hid out of fear. Sango knelt next to his body as he breathed his last aching breaths.

"My good man, explain to me what happened?"

"It was a demon! She slaughtered the people in my village!"

"What village?" Sango asked.

"Saigai village. Please hurry! Most are dead, but maybe you can save those alive. If there is any."

Before they could question him further, he already passed on. Miroku and Sango prayed for the man then turned to Koga and Shippo.

"My instincts are telling me to check this out." Miroku replied.

"Yes, I agree with Miroku." Sango concurred. "We better find Inuyasha and Kagome."

Sango and Miroku followed Koga and Shippo, who used their noses to locate the missing persons. Koga suddenly growled, prompting the other three to give him a funny look. Shippo smelt again and knew then the cause of Koga's chagrin. He smirked and demanded the others to be silent.

Sango and Miroku both were bemused, but anxious as well. They listened to the fox demon who proceeded leading them into the depths of the forest. Koga bared his teeth, but didn't say anything more. Sango and Miroku only smiled at the sleeping couple, nestled so comfortably in each other's arms with such serene expressions.

Kagome, cloaked in Inuyasha's heavy fire-rat kimono, was snuggled even deeper in Inuyasha's embrace. A smile tweaked her lips, and it reminded them how Kagome was before all the tragedy. Inuyasha had one arm draped protectively around her, the other sank deep into her waterfall of black hair. He was leaned against a tree, but his head was on top of Kagome and he appeared very peaceful, yet, not complete. He seemed troubled by the way his eyebrows were slanted and his grip around Kagome.

Koga, impatient and finding the sight to not at all be cute, walked up to the couple in long strides. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed as they foreseen the end of such a beautiful and calm moment. All three wanted to grab Koga and force him away, but they acknowledge the man who wanted their help.

"Wake up mutt-face!"Koga exclaimed. "And get your hands off my woman! How dare you be this close to her!"

Inuyasha snarled and opened his eyes. Just one look at Koga reminded him of the nauseating sight he witnessed earlier. A fire alighted his eyes, making his face appear dangerous. Koga backed away when he heard a feral growl, which startled Kagome laying against his chest.

Inuyasha looked down and his heart skipped a beat as his golden orbs gazed into doe brown eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other until reality crashed on them. Kagome squeaked and moved away just as Inuyasha scooted away from her and concealed his blush. Koga swooped Kagome into his arms, glaring at the dog demon who dared challenge him for his mate.

"I'll tear you to shreds Dog Boy."

"Just try it Wolf cub."

"Both of you stop!" Kagome cried, but her pleas went unheeded as the competition between dog and wolf demons ensued.

Miroku harrumphed. "Koga, remember we came looking for Kagome and Inuyasha for a reason?"

"Oh right."

Koga set Kagome down a little too roughly in her mind. She was overwhelmed by that familiar dizzy sensation. Koga caught her arm and pulled her to his chest. Kagome clutched to his fur in a desperate attempt to bear her surroundings. Inuyasha felt the strings of jealousy pull at his heart, demanding him to take back what belonged to him, but he ignored the urge and turned to his comrades.

"What is it?"

"A man has died." Miroku replied.

Kagome responded. "Oh no. What happened?"

"He said a demon attacked his village. Saigai village, which isn't too far from here. He wanted us to help the injured, Inuyasha."

"Did he mention anything about jewel shards?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly, looking very disintrested.

"Well… no, but-"

Inuyasha scoffed. "If there ain't any jewel shards, then I don't want to get involved."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut as he was hurled to the ground. Koga took this opportunity to dazzle the woman of his fantasies. "Jewel shards or not! That was a living, breathing man and he was killed. We shouldn't sit here and let lives waste away, right Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, thoroughly pleased with his response. "Thanks Koga."

Inuyasha scowled and muttered to Shippo. "Since when did he care about human lives?"

"He didn't look very interested in helping people before. "Shippo responded.

"He's only trying to impress Kagome." Miroku, eavesdropping on their discussion, commented. "Anyway, are we leaving or what?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said and began to walk, swaying a couple of times.

"Hey wench! You can't go, you're ill remember!" Inuyasha scolded.

"I may be sick, but I'm not useless!"

"You'll only be in the way! Go lay down!"

"Why do you always have to be stubborn! Would it kill you to admit you are worried about me?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm worried about you Kagome…"

"Quit being a kiss ass to her Koga! She ain't getting with you!"

"Inuyasha sit!"

Sango intervened. "Kagome, we're worried about your health. Please, just listen to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah right! Like she'll do that!"

Koga cupped Kagome's hands. "Please Kagome. I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Not to mention you'll always be in the way." Inuyasha threw in.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Since I'm not needed, I'll just go back to the hut."

"I'll be with you Kagome." Koga coaxed as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Inuyasha bolted to them, hurling Koga in the direction of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Oh no you don't! I ain't so keen on leaving you and Kagome alone. Kagome can stay behind with Kaede and Kikyo. They will protect her."

Arguing ensued and it was Kagome who made Koga begrudgingly agree with his rival. She disappeared back to the hut for some rest as the others continued their way to Saigai village. Inuyasha and Koga led the group through thorny bushes and tree canopies until they spotted one desolate village.

"Human blood." Inuyasha sniffed. "Lots of it. This is the village alright."

The wind began howling a precarious tune. Everyone shielded their faces to avoid the dirt stabbing their delicate eyes. As soon as the debris cleared, their anger mounted. Kagura stood in front of them so smugly with her fan so close to her chest. Kanna situated herself beside her sister, cradling the mirror.

"Kagura! So you're behind this!" Inuyasha scowled, unsheating his sword.

"Why did you kill all of the people? Was it Naraku's orders?" Miroku questioned.

"That is none of your business as far as I'm concerned."

"Forget her intentions. I have the wind-witch where I want her. I say we get her and tear her apart!" Koga exclaimed.

"Go ahead! Just try it!"

As Inuyasha's group lept to attack Kagura, they were unaware of the figure sneaking in the entrance where Kagome resided in Kaede's village.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha unsheathed his rusty sword, which enlarged soon enough for him to clash with her fan. She spun, creating a strong wind that hurled him backwards. Koga appeared above Inuyasha and was successful to send a crushing blow to her jaw. He swiftly kicked her while in mid-air to knock her to the ground. Kagura retaliated as soon as she observed Koga's movements that screamed he was going to pounce her. Her suspicion was confirmed true as he leapt in the air, but she was quick to jump back on her feet and unleash her blades.

Koga groaned as he skidded backwards, the blades piercing his skin. He began nursing his bloody arm, reproaching Kagura with a menacing glare. She only smirked and went to reiterate her assault again. This time, however, she aimed for his legs. Inuyasha, realizing Kagura's intentions, jumped in front of Koga. He deflected Kagura's Dance of Blades with his transformed sword. The quick reaction saved Koga's jewel shards, but he snarled to show his disapproval.

"Hey mutt! Back off will ya! This is my fight dog boy!" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha glared at him from behind his shoulder. "Shut up ya wimpy wolf! If you get in my way, I won't spare ya!"

With that, Inuyasha charged to blindly attack the wind sorceress with his blade. Koga stood, but felt the hairs on his neck stand. His spine tingled with a foreboding sensation. These were his instincts that told him danger was approaching. The instincts he came to trust. He stared in the direction of Kaede's village, where his beloved Kagome rested with such unease. His heart pounded as he registered a horrible thought, is she hurting?

"Koga!"

Koga snapped back to reality when Kirara's huge body knocked him to the ground and shielded him from Kagura's wind blades. Kirara howled as the blades cut into her, adorning her fur in a stream of crimson. Sango jumped off of Kirara and hurled her Hiraikotsu at Kagura.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears felt the whiz of Hiraikotsu. He deftly dodged the projectile to let it slam into Kagura. However, Kanna stepped in the way. In a blink of an eye, the mirror deflected Hiraikotsu. Sango tried to dive away, but Miroku pounced on her. His ribs were hit with the blunt force of Sango's weapon and he was thrown a few inches back. He moaned as his back racked with pain, sending Sango to her knees in shame.

_Damn, I forgot Kanna can deflect attacks. _Sango grumbled angrily.

"You all are such a waste of time. I rather be doing something productive here." Kagura sighed.

Inuyasha growled. "Oh no you don't Kagura! Ya ain't getting nowhere! You stay where you are wench!"

Kagura smirked as Inuyasha obstinately attacked her with his blade and again, thrusted him off of her. _Ugh, I don't know how long I can endure this! _She yelled in her mind.

_ _ _

Kagome relaxed on the futon, allowing herself to just lay down. She attained a decent alk and she didn't feel like her legs were a pile of mush anymore. Sleepiness was dominating her, but she wanted to wait until her friends arrived home safely. Therefore, she fought off the tempting urge to just rest. The sound of bamboo curtains sweeping to the side disturbed her moment of peace, but she smiled at the two incomers.

Kohaku and Kumiko entered, carrying encouraging smiles on their faces. Kagome eyed the unfamiliar girl and felt her heart skip a beat. Perhaps this was Kohaku's 'friend'? Ideas of match making littered her brain, and she had to bite her cheeks to stifle a crazy giggle.

"Kohaku! Who's your little friend?" Kagome asked.

Kohaku blushed. "This is Kumiko. Kumiko, this is Miss Kagome."

"Hello." She replied shyly.

Kagome smiled warmly. "How did you end up here?"

"I came with your friends. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. You see, my sister, Aneko died and I have no where to go. Your friends were kind enough to let me stay until I can get back on my own two feet."

Kagome smiled. "Well, you are more than welcome to stay here if you feel comfortable."

Kumiko nodded with a charismatic smile. "Thanks."

Kohaku intervened. "Miss Kagome, is there something you need."

"No, Kohaku. I may be sick, but I haven't lost my two legs. When I want something, I'll get it. Thank you though." Kagome replied. "So, Kumiko, you said your sister's name was Aneko?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Huh."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I know you met with my sister, shortly before she died."

"Yes. I was asked to save her, but it was a lost cause. I'm sorry."

Kumiko bowed her head. "No, it's not your fault."

Kohaku understood a girl bonding moment was unfolding before his eyes. That means they were going to talk about personal things such as clothing, beauty, and above all… he gulped. Boys. He politely excused himself and hurried out of the room, letting them talk in undisturbed peace.

Kumiko appeared lost after the only familiar face in the room disappeared, but she found herself at ease when Kagome flashed her a perfect smile. Her heart settled, her flaccidity encouraged her to sit down with the young woman. Kumiko took this opportunity to study Kagome's features. She was so pretty if the onlooker excised the paleness of her skin, chapped lips, and eyes so solemn.

"If it's not too personal, can I ask how you died? Your sister told me you were killed."

Kumiko pursed her lips. "I was killed… by a disease. I was bitten by a bug and contracted this disease which killed me a few days after. My sister was so sad, so lost. I guess that's why she revived me, even if it would cost her her life."

"That's what people do for the ones they love. You hear a lot that we are selfish and greedy. I've come to realize that it may be true. Whenever we are uncomfortable, we do crazy things to feel comfortable. It's like when someone's depressed and they lose their vivaciousness for life. Now, losing a loved one. We found ourselves wanting them back, but not thinking about their pain, their suffering in life. How the afterlife is just… a better solution for them. I guess I'm selfish too."

"No, you're not! You gave your life for your friends."

"Though they weren't taking the deaths of their loved ones so well, they were still in the process of grieving. I should've let them continue to grieve, because that's how you move on from a death. But I was selfish. I couldn't stand the way they felt made me feel so… ashamed. I had to bring back Kohaku and Kikyo and sever the process that happens to all individuals."

"Are you saying, you regret giving them life? Giving Sango back her brother, and Inuyasha Kikyo?"

"I'm not saying I regret it, I just wish I let time pass more. I don't want to die. Yet, it's too late. I also don't want to tear away that newly found hope for Sango and Inuyasha. Their happiness is far more important to me beyond any measures."

"I see."

Kagome's eyelids closed, but her ears were intent. Kumiko focused on the young woman lying so pale beneath a sheet. _Without training, the girl's energy is drained and I will be astonished if she lives past a month. _Lady Tami's voice penetrated her thoughts and she felt one little tear escape the confinements of her eyes.

__ _ __

There was something ominous in the wind. The air is so still and so foreboding. Kohaku rapped his fingers against his chain blade. His demon hunting instincts arising as he tensed. The flaccid muscels of his face tightened, only his eyes were moving. Watching… Observing… Then, he heard it. The crackling of bushes. The faint chuckle of mockery. Then, an insipid face he knew so well.

Hakudoshi emerged from the nest of bushes, leaves attaching to his pristine uniform. His long sword slung over his back, but Kohaku noticed his fingers tighten on the hilt, alerting him to prepare for battle.

Hakudoshi smirked. "Kohaku, it's been so long."

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh. What's it to you?"

"I won't let you go near Miss Kagome. You're here to finish the job aren't you!"

Hakudoshi again, snickered. "Move boy, or I shall be forced to battle you."

Kohaku unsheathed his blade, earning an eyebrow raise from the demon boy. Hakudoshi brought his sword forth, long enough for Kohaku to be puzzled by a dark, glowing light emitting from the tip of the blade. He sheathed it, instead pulling out another sword.

"Your move."


	15. Chapter 15

Kohaku whipped out his chain blade and charged. Hakudoshi remained perfectly still with that agitating smirk on his lips. Kohaku ran faster, lifting his blade higher to strike the ghostly boy in the chest. Hakudoshi calmly shot out his arm and gripped Kohaku's wrist holding the blade. Kohaku groaned as his wrist tingled unpleasantly, he could see his fingers turning purple.

Hakudoshi sent a swift kick to the stomach and let the boy drop to the ground. Kohaku splattered the ground with blood seeping from his mouth. Hakudoshi finished the encounter by swiping at the boy's back with his sword. Kohaku crumbled to the ground in such agony. His head pounded, his stomach burned with an intense fire, and his blood melded into his hair.

Hakudoshi walked away from the pitiful demon slayer sprawled helplessly on the ground. He sheathed his sword, deciding he will start avoiding fights if it can be helped. His time was beginning to fade. Soon, Inuyasha and his friends will understand this was all a ploy and they will realize their beloved Kagome is involved.

He trailed past a patch of unshaven grass, leading up to his destination. Before he could proceed, he was faced with two infuriated priestesses. Kikyo faced him with a menacing stare and her bow out. Kaede held out her bow as well, but was inching closer to the hut where Kagome lain.

"Move priestess." Hakudoshi demanded. "My wish is to not quarrel with you."

Kikyo remained unresponsive, save for the releasing of her arrow. The arrow seared with intense energy, aiming for him. Hakudoshi impressively dodged the arrow with a remarkable leap. He took out his sword he used on Kohaku and lashed out a wave of demonic energy. Kikyo resorted to using her trustworthy bow to deflect the blast. Unfortunately, that was all the distraction he needed.

Once the light evaporated in the air, Kikyo noticed he was missing. "Damn." She slung her bow over her shoulder and walked up to the hut.

_ _ _

The battle droned for what seemed an eternity. Each member was either hurt or avoiding the dispute. Miroku was still unconscious from when Hiraikotsu slammed into him and he sported an alarming gash on the back of his head. Sango was bleeding from her shoulder blade and currently rested on the massive fur of Kirara, who was rapidly losing the willpower to fight. Shippo hid behind a bush, every now and then tossing in his fox magic. Koga was burdened by cuts on his legs, a vestige of Kagura's efforts to earn jewel shards, but his mind was wandering far from the battlefield. His eyes would flick in the direction of Kaede's hut and he would emit a guttural growl.

Only Inuyasha had his mind in the battle. Despite the countless slices on his body from Kagura's wind blades, he had enough determination to stay focused. Kagura entertained him with measly attacks, but her attention was on Koga. That blatant worry and tension of his body set off those ringing bells.

_Damn it Hakudoshi, hurry up. _Kagura scowled. "Koga! Why don't you pay attention!"

She tossed another wave of blades at the unsuspecting wolf demon. He eluded the blast with ease and was soon engrossed in the battle. As Kagura fended off the two, stubborn demons, she adverted her attention to Kanna, searching for a change in the girl's features. She remained still as a statue and knew it was still not time. Groaning in dismay, she proceeded to fight.

_Koga is getting suspicious. _She thought.

_ _ _

The first sight he saw was Kaede guarding protectively Kagome's chamber. Hakudoshi snickered, and unleashed his blade's immense power yet again. Kaede fired her arrow and watched it pierce the demonic energy and soar to strike the boy. Hakudoshi's sword glowed, erecting a barrier so the arrow disintegrated and descended into a pile of dust.

Kaede's spirits plummeted, but she valiantly continued to protect Kagome. Her efforts came with pain. She screamed in pain as her arm bled. Her scream enticed both Kagome and Kumiko from the room. Hakudoshi smiled sinisterly at Kagome, who was armed with her bow. Kumiko stood beside her, scanning the room frantically for her friend.

"You all put up the effort of pushing me away. Kohaku, Kikyo, Kaede, and now you Kagome." Hakudoshi chuckled.

"Where's Kohaku!" Kumiko cried, but she was ignored. "Where is he!"

"Kumiko, escape. Kaede and I will handle Hakudoshi. You go try to find Kohaku."

Kumiko dived past Hakudoshi, who made no move in stopping her. It was obvious she wasn't important to him. He advanced closer to the priestesses who instantly tensed. One by one, they released their arrows but it was all in vain. Hakudoshi unsheathed his sword, and both were enticed by the glowing tip. He kicked Kaede away from him and before Kagome could protest, the tip of the sword was embedded into Kagome's chest.

Kagome was in awe. There was no pain and no blood. She only felt… tired. Drowsy. Her body gracefully sank to the floor until she was lying there motionless. Kikyo stepped inside only to see her reincarnation fall before her eyes, a sword buried in her chest. Kikyo glared at him.

"What did you do?"

Hakudoshi did not respond. He merely vanished before their eyes. It was almost as if he wasn't even there. If it weren't for Kagome lying face down on the floorboards of Kaede's hut with a sword stuck in her, they could've pretended nothing happened at all.

_ _ _

It was getting harder for her to breathe. The wind was her foe as it was forcing her back more than letting her to proceed. She only wanted to find Kohaku, the boy who meant so much to her. The one she couldn't face without feeling her heart flutter and resist a smile. She had to find him. Had to see him. Hold him and pray he's alright.

Then, she discovered a mass in the distance. "Kohaku!" She screamed as she raced to his side. She mumbled his name repeatedly and absorbed the blood spilling from his mouth and back.

She deftly stripped herself of her kimono, leaving her exposed in undergarments. She desperately pressed the silky material into the wound on his back, letting the blood soak her clothing. She laid her head on his back, forgetting her state of nudity for moments. Her lips whispered in his ear, pleading him to return to her. Then, she heard his even breathing and saw his lips twitch in a smile.

"Kumiko…" He moaned.

She giggled with relief. "Kohaku!" She cried happily. She pressed a warm, loving kiss on his cheek and snuggled up with him again, content.

Kohaku's hand sought for hers and their fingers laced together. Both allowed themselves to succumb to the impending slumber.

_ _ _

This time, Inuyasha was beginning to lose his willpower. Koga's constant distractions was becoming contagious. Sango lost all energy to fight, resorting to treating the monk who was beginning to come to. Kirara reverted back to her mini form and was cradled in Shippo's arms. Koga was itching to flee the battle, but not out of fear. Inuyasha was also beginning to fret. Battles with Kagura don't usually last this long unless he was being stalled.

He noticed how feeble Kagura's attacks were. Before, she used immense power, but it waned to being miniscule. Her eyes would also rapidly switch to Kanna. Kagura's eyes were expectant, but Kanna seemed focused. Not on the battle, but something else. Something else was happening while they were fighting. This made him question Koga.

"Hey scrawny wolf! Why ya keep looking over there?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just… have this feeling."

"Feeling?"

Inuyasha outwardly scoffed, but even he understood the magnitude of the wolf's instincts. It was what saved his behind innumerable times before. Knowing that, along with Kagome lying ill and his enemies interacting peculiarly with one another, he was becoming anxious.

His fears were realized when Kanna gasped. "It is done."

Suddenly, both Kanna and Kagura are swept away by a blinding flash of light. There was a moment of torment as the bright illumination pierced their delicate eyes. Finally, the light faded and revealed the stoic face of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! The hell ya doing!"

Sesshomaru ignored his brother. "Where is Naraku?"

"Hmph. I won't tell you anything." Kagura replied.

Sesshomaru glared, but did not speak any more. His grave face was enough to erect chills on her skin. She had to gaze at Kanna to keep her mind off his perfect face, chiseled body, and attitude of such authority it was actually seductive.

"If the job is done Kanna, then I do not see a reason for us to linger."

"What job!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagura snickered. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

No one acknowledged Sesshomaru's loyal followers, Rin and Jaken, rushing to attach to his side. Sesshomaru warned Rin to stay out of the way, and she responded by using Jaken as her shield. Rin absorbed her surroundings, recognizing all the familiar faces except for the one face who she had begun to develop a bond.

"Where's miss Kagome?"

"Ill… soon to be dead." Kagura answered.

Koga and Inuyasha growled as dread clutched their hearts. Miroku, who was awake but speechless, narrowed his eyes at the demon sisters. It was Sango who spoke, her voice swelling with rage. "You stalled us!"

"Why don't you take a look yourself."

Kanna's mirror glowed until it showed them Kagome lying on the floor, with a sword embedded in her chest. All of them, with the exception of Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin, were livid.

Koga slouched as he downgraded himself with the name, failure. He knew his instincts were trying to tell him something, and he waved it off. Now Kagome might be even worse than before. Even… No! He couldn't complete the thought. He didn't wait for Inuyasha and his group to recover from their fury, he only ran back to the side of the woman he loved so much.

Rin peered into the mirror and shrieked. Tears swelled in her eyes, beckoning her to give in to the misery that suddenly clouded the atmosphere. She sulked over to Inuyasha, who was growling and baring his fangs menacingly at Kagura, who took it for humor.

"What happened to Miss Kagome?" Rin asked meekly.

"She was sick. Deathly sick. Now she might be…"

Inuyasha also let the sentence complete in air. Just the mere thought of her snow white skin chilled with death, sent his stomach tumbling. He felt as though he could retch. Kagome. Sweet and innocent Kagome. One who showed him benevolence and offered a kind hand, only to touch his heart. He laid his hand over the aforementioned organ, feeling it beat beneath his fingertips. The heart which beats for her, only for her. His Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha acknowledged Sango's voice, rough with demand. She already had Miroku leaning against Kirara's neck and Shippo was seated on her shoulder, bearing a solemn face. Inuyasha sprang in the direction of Kaede's village just as Kirara and her passengers fled in the same manner.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken said.

The Lord of the Western lands and his devoted entourage made a move to follow him. However, Rin ceased and walking and resorted to staring off in the distance. Jaken noticed the girl's disobedience and scowled.

"Rin! For goodness sakes child! Lord Sesshomaru is leaving! Come or we will leave without you. Disobedient, useless, little-"

"Jaken! Silence."

Jaken, startled by his master's harsh voice, quieted instantly. Sesshomaru turned his head to witness the broken face of Rin.

"Rin?"

"My Lord, can't you save her?" Rin questioned, indicating with her tiny finger towards Tenseiga. "Please my Lord. She saved me. She almost lost her life because of it. She might die now, I don't want to see anyone else die."

Sesshomaru remained stoic, but his eyes flashed with consideration. Wordlessly, he switched directions and walked coolly along the path leading up to Kagome's death bed.

_ _ _

Kagome was lain on top of a mound of sheets. The sword was no longer inside her chest, and much to Kaede and Kikyo's amazement, there was absolutely no blood. Both priestesses didn't take the lack of life essence as a positive sign. In fact, the complete opposite. However, they kept their cynical opinions to themselves so they could tend to Kagome.

The girl was in a strange sleep it seemed. Her forehead was warm, but nothing signaling she was having a fever. Her breathing was very controlled and she didn't appear to be in any pain. To an onlooker, she would seem to be having a very pleasant sleep, accompanied by miraculous dreams. However, her lips were frowning and her eyebrows knitted together as though she were confused.

The serenity, yet tension, of the moment was splintered by the abrupt return of the group. Koga dashed in first, crumbling beside her form. Inuyasha was next, sliding down close to her and Kikyo. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived last. Miroku cradled Sango's weeping face to his shoulder as Shippo bounded to her side.

Then, came a surprise. All of them were floored, save for Kikyo who detected his presence before Inuyasha, as Sesshomaru and his entourage entered. They disregarded all the shocked faces and approached Kagome.

"Hang on! The hell ya doing here Sesshomaru!"

"If you wish to fight, I demand you both take it outside. Kagome doesn't need you fighting in her presence while she's…" Miroku trailed, looking back at Kagome's face.

"Do you want her back?" Sesshomaru questioned, his hand on the Tenseiga. "If so, I suggest you move away."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop and his body froze. He even forgot how to breathe. He checked the sword Sesshomaru was wielding to see indeed it was the Tenseiga. He didn't even want to question why his nonchalant brother is willing to give his aid. He only side-stepped to let him do his work.

Rin cheered. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ignored her, only concentrating on the ailing woman beneath him. Tenseiga did not pulse, nor did it glimmer like its usual behavior when resurrecting someone. He braced himself, waiting for the glimpse of the afterlife imps, but then his body relaxed. His face contorted in confusion and he let his sword dangle from his relinquishing grip.

Everyone stared at him in puzzlement and felt their hearts sink as the egotistic Sesshomaru slid Tenseiga back into its scabbard.


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha rose with a fierce scowl etched on his lips. "The hell ya doing! Heal her!"

"I can not." Sesshomaru replied calmly, but even they sensed his confusion.

"Huh? Why not!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. We are all as confused as you are." Miroku said.

Inuyasha harrumphed and turned his face to Kagome. His angry features softened as his insides seared with agony. "Why Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru turned, resorting to walking away and ignore his brother's pitiful plead. That didn't go well with Inuyasha. He stood, his hand on Tetsusaiga. "I asked you a question!"

"Mmph." Sesshomaru continued walking, Jaken following behind him. Then he paused, with an unreadable expression on his face. "The imps of the afterlife. I did not see them. How can that be? The imps are what resurrects the dead."

"What imps?" Inuyasha asked with impatience.

"How was the girl hurt?" Sesshomaru questioned without looking at the group.

They all fumbled for an answer, except for Kikyo. She spoke with certainty the events that unfolded in the duration of her and Kohaku's final deaths. Sesshomaru listened

without much interest, his face so stoic and blank. But Kikyo believed he was listening to her words despite his cold demeanor and when she finished her explanation, realization crossed Sesshomaru's features.

"I see." He turned to leave, angering his brother further.

"Wait a sec! You just gonna leave!"

"There's nothing for me to do here. Tenseiga can only heal, not purify. The girl poisoned her body with that spell she used. She is beyond saving."

Their sudden hopes deflated as the one they thought would be the savior, left them to dwell in their misery. Jaken humbly followed his master and Rin gave a downcast glance at Kagome's form. Then, she flashed them a kiddy smile of encouragement and joined her newfound family.

_ _ _

Kumiko writhed beneath a warm blanket covering her. She opened her eyes to discover she was in a foreign place and there was a peculiar warmth beside her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled as she observed Kohaku's peaceful face. His lips turned up in a smile and his breathing was even. She looked down to see the joining of their hands and blushed.

She contemplated on whether it would be a smart idea to remain with him or pull away. Her heart pleaded her to stay, but she realized how mortifying the situation would become. She gave his hand a brief squeeze as though in farewell, but his grip strengthened. She looked up to catch lovely brown eyes staring into her own, brimming with gratitude.

"Kumiko?"

"Kohaku…"

They continued to stare at each other. Him with an endearing smile and her racking her brain to figure out what should happen next. Instinctively, she brought her face closer to his and he repeated the gesture. Her lips stretched into a loving smile and she squeezed his hand.

"Kohaku…"

"Kumiko, I think-"

Kumiko smiled. "Yeah, I think-"

"Good, both of you look well rested."

The teenagers pulled themselves apart to look at a kind stranger standing in the doorway. He explained how he found them during his walk and didn't have the heart to leave them. He had a healer mend Kohaku's wounds and his wife dressed Kumiko in her fancy kimono. They thanked him and left with promises that they will take care of themselves in the future.

Kohaku walked beside Kumiko with his head lowered, both of his cheeks a bright red. She smiled and stared at the abandoned hand just dangling in the air. She reached out to grip his hand and he looked up, flushed. She only grinned and as they remembered what almost transpired between them a moment ago, they felt their spirits lift.

_ _ _

_She could see two silhouettes in front barely illuminated by the pale moonlight. One was a woman of priestess attire, and the other was a male. But it was a tedious task of recognizing both of them. Her head hurt too much to focus on what was happening. Who were these people? Why is she staring at them and why can't she look away?_

"_I love you."_

_Her heart jumped. The voice was familiar, belonging to a boy she knew for so long. _

"_And I you. Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha? She felt her body pulse as the image cleared. Then she saw, with teary eyes the sight of the one she loved tangled in the arms with another woman. A woman that looked like her, but she could never dream of comparing. _

"_Now that Kagome's dead, we can be together Kikyo."_

_How cruel._

_ _ _

Kagome forced herself to open her tired eyelids. She surveyed her surroundings to find herself in Kaede's hut and no Inuyasha or Kikyo anywhere. It was only a dream. Just a dream. So why does she feel like dying? She just wants to curl up in a ball and let something devour her other than this perpetual loneliness settling inside her.

"Inuyasha."

As his name breathed through her lips, the bamboo curtain was swung to the right and Inuyasha stood, basked in the moonlight. She watched him with wary eyes as he approached her and sat down next to her. A smirk curled on his lips, but she could see something within his eyes. Something troubling him.

"Hey, you're looking better."

"Yeah, I still feel kind of sleepy though."

"Well, it is late."

"Where is everybody?"

"Sleeping. Sango and Miroku are in the other room. Kaede is with them. Shippo is with them. Kohaku and Kumiko are together outside."

Kagome smiled. "Kohaku and Kumiko eh?"

Inuyasha warned her with a glare. "Hey, don't go playing match making like you did with Sango and Miroku."

"I don't need to play match-maker. They seem capable of handling it on their own."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're confusing."

Kagome stared at him through new eyes. Newer than the dream. For a moment, she didn't see the half demon pining over his first love. She saw Inuyasha. The one who hid his care and love for her and his friends beneath a gruff façade. The one with a loud mouth, stubborn attitude, and always winds up with his face in the ground. The man she loved.

"Inuyasha…"

He scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and forcing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Now that she couldn't see his face, he allowed himself to drop his shield. "I'm sorry Kagome. I know I said this so many times in the past, and though I meant it, you still get hurt."

"Answer me this Inuyasha, do you care for me?"

Inuyasha stiffened. "Huh?"

Kagome also froze, scared of his answer. This topic was one she rather avoid talking about to Inuyasha, but something compelled her to ask that question. True, she had been wanting to know for a while, but tonight she didn't suppress it. The words fell easily from her mouth. Besides, she's dying anyway. What's the harm in knowing how he feels about her?

After a while, his lips parted to speak and she heard,

_Of course I don't idiot. My heart is Kikyo's, and hers alone!_

Kagome's heart ceased beating. Did he just say… She immediately pulled away from him, shoving him back in the process. He concealed his astonishment beneath a mask of indignation. He pinned her with his glare, demanding a reason for her sudden iciness. Then, he saw the flare in her eye. The one he was all too familiar with and he braced himself for that loving word…

"Sit boy!"

Slam!

"What was that for?"

"You know well what that was for. I knew you didn't… didn't…"

Inuyasha still sported anger for the sudden change in her, but his concern piqued as he noticed her sobbing on the ground. So much distress could not be healthy for her ailing body. "Kagome…"

"But, why do you have to say things like that!" Kagome screamed, her face a rosy red.

"Say what? I didn't say anything."

"Inuyasha… leave. Just, please leave me alone."

"No, not until you tell me why you're so goddamn upset and why you're blaming me for your pissy mood!"

"Just go away!"

The turmoil disrupted Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede's sleep who all barged into the room. They felt the tension and intensity of the moment as the pair glared at each other with a raging fire alight in their eyes.

"What's going on!" Shippo said.

"Get him out." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"What did I do!"

Miroku stepped forward, gripping Inuyasha's bicep. "C'mon Inuyasha, don't be difficult. Let's just leave Kagome alone."

"No, not until she tells me the hell is wrong with her!"

"Get him out!"

"Why are you so mad at me for Kagome!"

"Get out!"

Miroku and Sango both pushed Inuyasha out of the room with a little assistance from Kirara. Once the trio were gone, Shippo and Kaede confronted Kagome. She only broke down in sobs, making interrogating with her unfeasible. Kaede offered her love and support by embracing Kagome with her bulky arms. Shippo went to fetch her some water in hopes that would pacify her nerves. For a while, Kaede and Shippo suffered through the tears shed by the one they loved so much.

_ _ _

"What happened in there?" Sango questioned Inuyasha when they finally had him settle down on the floor. He struggled obstinately to get back into the room and confront Kagome, but their efforts were not in vain. He finally concurred, resorting to just thinking over the moment and find some logical reason behind her moodiness.

"Dunno. She just got all mad for no reason at all."

"Did she say why?"

"Just something about me not having to say that… something. Whatever that was."

"Well, what did you say to her?"

"Not a damn thing. She asked me something and when I was about to answer it, she flew off the handle."

"Perhaps it comes with her illness. Kagome isn't feeling her best Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Maybe…"

Just then, the door swung open and an angry kitsune lunged at Inuyasha. His eyes were alight with fury and tears as he bit the one he thought he could call father figure. "How dare you!"

"Shippo! What the hell has gotten into you now!"

Sango reached over to peel Shippo from Inuyasha. The two shared a glaring contest, when finally Shippo yelled. "I hate you! Of all things to say. To Kagome! After what she did for you!"

"The hell ya talking about!"

"You said you didn't care for her!"

_What? _Inuyasha thought, his mind reeling desperately for an explanation to this madness.

_ _ _

Naraku viewed the moment through Kanna's mirror. He watched the unfolding of Kagome's anger, and the words she thought Inuyasha said to her. How humorous. He can't wait to see how much more torment Kagome could undergo in this time she has left on this Earth.

Kanna nodded. "It has begun."


	17. Chapter 17

_Weeping… It was all she heard in this miserable darkness. She could smell strongly the scent of tears. Hear so very clearly the choking sounds emitting from a woman's throat. What hurt her the most, was that she recognized the woman. She stepped further, her eyes unseeing yet witnessing the most important thing in her life._

_Then, she saw her. Sango was on her knees, distraught and in tears. She called out her name softly, afraid of startling her. Sango did not respond, but cry more. Her frame quivering so constantly that it frightened Kagome she would be having a seizure soon. She had to calm her best friend, her sister. So, again, as she took another apprehensive step forward, she spoke her name._

"_Stay away from me."_

_She froze in both fear and shock. It was beneficial to hear her sister speak an audible sentence, but the words she said… Surely she didn't mean her? _

_She took another step forward. Sango seemed to slither away. _

"_Go away."_

"_Sango." She was pleading now. How pathetic. Still, she didn't want to leave her sister in such a distressed state. "Sango."_

_She sank away, the darkness beginning to devour her. "Leave me be!"_

_Then, slowly her face lifted. Lightening flashed, and for a second, she saw an image of a deceased Kohaku with a frown etched on his lips. She looked back at Sango, and discovered she was indeed weeping, but her tears differed than from normal. Her tears were a scarlet red, tears of blood._

"_YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

_Sango then came at her, arms flailing in the air as though she were imagining a fight. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, she found that Sango collapsed at her feet. Kagome knelt, in hopes of healing her sister with a touch, when a cold voice intervened._

"_Stay away from her Kagome. You've caused enough pain."_

_Kagome, her own frame a shaking wreck, looked at Miroku from behind. Beside him, was a teary eyed Kumiko. _

"_This is all your fault." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha and Sango are very unhappy, because you allowed Kikyo and Kohaku to perish."_

'_No, no, no.' Kagome tried to voice her thoughts, but found her throat had closed. She could not speak, or breathe for that matter. Everything was hazy, fading from her sight._

"_Sango is unhappy."_

"_I lost the only person I ever loved." Kumiko replied. "Kohaku…"_

"_Do us a favor Kagome. We all don't need you, so give up your life so Kohaku and Kikyo may have a second chance."_

_ _ _

_She's crying again. _Kumiko thought with pity as she overlooked the woman she befriended. She was notified this morning of Kagome's peculiar behavior last night and hoped she would give some insight on how this came to be. She was clueless. All she knew, was that Kagome was dying unless she would tell of what Lady Tami told.

She risked a glance at Shinjitsu, who scowled at her for the first time. She knew what was agitating him. She had used his power to trick Lady Tami into revealing to her the treatment. Everyone, but her, lost their hopes of reviving Kagome and just settled with making their last moments with her to the utmost fullest. She knew Sango was damaged inside and Miroku was helpless. In fact, he, along with Kaede and Kikyo, prayed to the Gods for some sort of mercy and sparing of Kagome's life. Their prayers were unanswered.

Though Inuyasha was his usual gruff self and resorted to being in Kikyo's embrace, his grief was blatant. He is usually seen at her side, when she's unconscious for she's still mad at him, with some kind of wisdom in his eyes. She knew, that even though Inuyasha loves Kikyo, he also loved Kagome and that love may run deeper than for the other. But, thinking back to Kagome's words, humans are selfish. She is selfish. Kumiko knew she was stymieing the process of Kagome's healing by remaining silent. But she was greedy, and scared. Scared of losing the one thing that ever had meaning in her life after her sister's death.

"Kohaku…" Shinjitsu growled and she sighed. "I know I should tell them, but I can't do it. Not yet."

When then? She had no idea.

_ _ _

Miroku sat, hunched over on a rock and gazing placidly at the flowing river. His hand, which held one of those pencils Kagome brought back from her world to do her homework, was shaking constantly. He was a monk, and as such was required to learn literature. So, he knew what pencils were for and he knew what to do with them, and that is what he's doing now.

He looks down at the vacant sheet of lined paper, bound to a spiral notebook. Kagome told him this is the book she uses to jot down her notes for school or private thoughts. She was clever to omit her thoughts, knowing an eager lecher would die to read it, literally. All it contained was confusing notes that boggled his mind and of course, empty sheets.

He tapped his chin with the pencil, afraid to write what he had been thinking. He knew if he shared this with the others, minus Kagome, they would all be devastated. They would most likely even beat him for harboring such thoughts and feelings. He cared about Kagome, yes, but even he knew when it was time to let her go.

Without another thought, he put the pencil to work and fleshed out what his mind and heart had indicated him to do.

_ _ _

Sango currently took up the place by Kagome's side. Kumiko left to not only give the girls some privacy, but savor the day in Kohaku's company. Sango was grateful when Kagome awoke nearly the same time she sat down. Sango was about to greet her with feigned warmth, but stopped short at the haunting glint in her friend's eye.

"Kagome, are you feeling ok? You look scared?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Well, do you feel like I'm responsible for Kohaku's death?" There it was again. That annoying feeling to ask a question she tried so hard to suppress in the past. It struck last night with Inuyasha, and now with Sango. She worried if the same events would unfold as Sango stayed quiet for an awkward moment, then she spoke.

_It is your fault. You promised me you would get him back for me, but instead he died. _

Kagome stiffened. "S-Sango…"

"What?"

Kagome began tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

She barreled herself into Sango, who embraced her back. "For what?"

"I made all those promises to you about Kohaku, and I never kept them. It is my fault. You're right."

Sango pulled away, her face of sheer confusion. She was right? How was she right! She never said anything about Kagome being guilty of Kohaku's demise. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Her mind thought back to how Kumiko told her Kagome cried in her sleep and then the sudden fight between her and Inuyasha. Speaking of which, this might be the opportune time to satisfy her curiosity.

"Mind telling me what happened between you and Inuyasha last night? Shippo said he said something to you that set you off."

"Yeah, he practically told me he didn't care about me and that he loved Kikyo and that he wouldn't care if I died!"

"Woah, slow down Kagome. You sure he said something like that? That doesn't sound like something Inuyasha would say, especially about you."

"Those might not be his exact words, but that was the meaning behind them."

"You're wrong."

The girls looked at Inuyasha, who stood before them. The sun's rays casting beautiful glints of orange in the midst of his vibrant silver hair. Kagome hung her head, she still didn't want to face him. Not after what he said to her. Inuyasha, impatient, walked in quick strides over to Kagome and with his finger underneath her chin, forced her to look into his eyes.

Sango shied away, sensing another one of their moments of tension. She exited through the bamboo mat covering. Once left alone, Inuyasha proceeded to argue with Kagome in hopes she would spill her feelings from last night. He couldn't understand why she switched from snuggling with him to yelling at him so suddenly. Shippo blamed him for it, and though that is normal, it still unnerved him.

_He practically told me he didn't care about me and that he loved Kikyo and that he wouldn't care if I died!_

He heard her say these horrific words when he approached the small house. He felt himself freeze at the threshold and listened as Sango justified him, but Kagome wouldn't believe her. She was unalterable, so he decided it was his turn to set her straight. He will not bear this shame over something he never said to her, nor would ever want to say.

"I know what you said Inuyasha. I can't believe how hurtful you could be."

"Damn it Kagome, stop feeding me riddles. Tell me what I did or said!"

"You know what you said. I know you love Kikyo, but did you have to be so hateful about it!"

"Hateful? The hell you talking about? I wasn't being hateful at all, you were the one that used the rosary on me for no damn reason!"

"No reason! I had a reason!"

"Then what, pray tell is that reason!"

"You said you didn't care about me!"

"Huh? I never said that!"

"Then what did you say?"

Inuyasha sighed, trying to control his manifesting anger. "You asked me… last night… if I cared about you. Right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I said… that I did. I do."

Kagome huffed and folded her arms, a clear sign she was not buying into him. "Yeah right. That's not what I heard."

"Then maybe you should start cleaning out your ears more often, because I said… I said…"

"Said what?"

Inuyasha avoided her eyes, "Nothing. It doesn't matter now."

Kagome grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her. Inuyasha winced and of course, a string of curses emitted from his mouth. "What did you say!"

"I said I love you! Damn it!"

Kagome released him and leaned back. The anger in her eyes dissipated, leaving behind hints of puzzlement and even remorse. Her mouth was ajar as she stared at him. He glared at her, daring her to laugh or mock him.

He didn't think she would anyway, but her chance of humiliating him was lost when his other love walked in on them. Her face was as stoic as ever, but her eyes deceived her. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, who glared at him, with guilt. Kagome noticed the way they looked at each other and recalled Inuyasha's love confession to her. Did he mean it? What about last night?

_Of course he didn't mean it. _Something sinister spoke to her. _He loves Kikyo. He said so himself. Remember?_

_Then, why did he say…_

Kagome, so confused, stood up. Her abrupt action enticed both pairs of eyes to her, but she ignored them. She only walked past Inuyasha without a single glance his way and into the outdoors.

With Kagome gone, Kikyo confronted Inuyasha. "So, I finally have my answer."

"What answer?" Inuyasha asked, his face so fearful. _Why is it that I'm always hurting both of them?_

Kikyo responded with her voice so cold it alarmed him. "The girl does mean more to you than I do."

_ _ _

Kagome was grateful to escape their confrontation. She could already visualize them. Inuyasha would apologize profusely and tell her she is his one and only. They would be embracing each other right now, probably even kissing. Inuyasha's words of his love for her are weak compared to the actions he shares with Kikyo. She knew his heart was not hers, and never will be.

As she wallowed in her own dismay, she heard voices. Two voices she was so familiar with. Sango and Miroku. She looked around for them, searching for some sort of comfort from her best friends. She spotted them, but they seemed to be having a serious discussion that it deemed inappropriate for her to intervene. She heard her name drop in the conversation and she concealed herself behind a tree just adjacent to the unfolding scene.

"… Kagome isn't getting any better, is she Miroku?"

Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry Sango. I'm not even sure Kagome wishes to be cured."

Sango looked at the ground, fighting with herself to accept the inevitable. Then, she noticed a piece of paper. "What is that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Sango snatched the paper from his hands, reading its contents. Her heart sank. "Favorite color: Green. Favorite season: Spring. Benevolent, charitable, sacrificing, gives more than she takes, loves so many and is loved by many. She will be missed… She will be missed! Miroku, this isn't…"

Miroku felt himself shrink under his love's pain filled eyes. "Yes, Sango, it's an eulogy."

"Why! She's not dying right this very minute! Miroku…"

Miroku walked over to her and encased her in his strong hold. Sango clutched his robes, spilling her tears on him. Miroku's hand glided down her hair. "Sango… she's dying… and there's nothing we can do to change that."

Sango sobbed, which made Kagome's heart throb. What had she done? She did this so Sango could be happy, why is she crying! It wasn't supposed to go like that. Then, she heard Miroku say…

_Besides, you and Inuyasha will be happier once she is deceased._

Kagome forgot how to breathe. She backed away, leaving the couple alone.

_ _ _

Her body lost all feeling except for an unpleasant searing pain inside of her. Kagome clutched her slowly beating heart, weaker as the minute ticked by. Everything around her was blurring into distorted shapes. Was she dizzy again, or was it the tears that had collected in her eyes? She didn't know, she knew only to find some sort of refuge. And she did, beneath the Sacred Tree that commenced her new life.

She leaned against the trunk, seeing as the roots sprawled around her like veins. She thought back to the time she first saw this tree in this period. She had always deemed this tree as a landmark which signaled her home was nearby, until she met the handsome half demon who was bound to it by a single arrow. This was where she first met Inuyasha, first argued with him, first fight with him, and this is where they shared their precious moments she would store within her heart, beating or not.

"If I must die, this is where I want to be." She whispered.

Two voices disturbed her moment of serenity. Two voices she was also very well acquainted to, but couldn't place them just yet. As they neared her, she recognized them to be Kumiko and Kohaku. Despite her weary mind, a smile spread on her face. The two would make a beautiful couple.

They were far from her, but she could understand what was being exchanged. They just didn't know they had an eavesdropper nearby.

"Kohaku, I have something to confess."

"What Kumiko?"

"I know how to save Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Shinjitsu has this power to make people tell the truth. I used him on Lady Tami and I know how to save her, but I was afraid to say."

"Why! We could have Kagome healed by now!"

"Because to save Kagome, you and Kikyo have to die."

Kohaku was quiet for a while, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "I've died once before Kumiko. If I must-"

"Shut up Kohaku!"

Kohaku was taken aback. "Huh!"

Kumiko shook her head, then grasped his shoulders. "Can't you see! You mean everything to me!"

Then, she kissed him. Kohaku grasped her, uncertain as to how to show her his feelings were mutual. She pulled away, her face decorated with a meek blush. "Sorry."

"You mean a lot to me too. Because of you, I feel like living isn't so bad."

Kumiko smiled and pressed herself against him. "I think I'm in love with you Kohaku."

Kohaku gently pried her away from him. "Kumiko, we have to tell Sango and Inuyasha how to save Kagome."

Kumiko bowed her head. "But Kohaku…"

Kohaku kissed her forehead. "Sorry Kumiko, but we can't be together. We have to do what's best, and that's saving miss Kagome."

Kumiko burrowed herself into his shoulder, crying. Kohaku hugged her and soon, his own tears blended with hers.

Kagome observed the moment from where she sat and shook her head. Apparently, everyone will have complete happiness. Inuyasha will have Kikyo, Sango will have Kohaku, he will have Kumiko. Everything will turn out perfect in the end. Besides, her soul and spirit were broken. Too many deaths haunted her, too much pain she had to endure in the past and she didn't think she could handle any more of it.

She tilted her head backwards, staring into the sky that was divided into slivers by the protruding branches of the Sacred Tree. _This… is where I want to die._


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha's leg constantly bounced as his mind obstinately pestered him about today's events. He feels his chest warm in a precarious warning. He had meant the words he said to Kagome, but that didn't mean he wanted Kikyo to overhear. He growled, annoyed how the day went so awry. Now Kagome is outside in this black night without any protection and of course, his pride forbade him to seek her.

No, not just his pride. He also took to consideration Kagome's feelings. Her thoughts must be a jumbled mess. He should give her time to cool, to think, and sort out whatever it is that needed to be sort out. He'll wait for her, but if she isn't back by the time the others went to sleep, then he'll fetch her himself. Right now, the best thing was to let both of them have a breather.

Just then, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all entered inside the hut. Inuyasha barely acknowledged them with a curt nod. They all seated themselves around him, asking for Kagome. His only response was simple.

"She'll be back."

_ _ _

After wasting precious time of scouring the premises for Kagome, Koga finally stopped at the Goshinboku tree. His heart went dead suddenly as he noticed her slumped figure. He approached closer to see her head lolled to one side and her eyes closed. Her milky skin was as pale as fresh snow falling from the heavens. He crumbled next to her side, whispering her name desperately.

At the sound of her name, Kagome fidgeted until she was staring at a handsome face. Her hand reached out, heart pounding. _Inuyasha… _She bit her lip to prevent her thought flowing out of her. Her hand connected with smooth skin, her Inuyasha. She caressed the face, but then felt the scratchy hairs on the man's chin. Her vision began to focus as her pretense daydream annihilated.

"Koga?"

"Uh, hey. What you doing out here?"

"Oh, the Sacred Tree has been like an escape for me."

"Oh."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Get Kikyo and Kohaku for me. Please."

"Why?"

"It's urgent."

To hear these grave words fall from his beloved's lips erected a spark in him. That acquainted spark he knew to take heed to. For some reason, he dreaded fulfilling Kagome's request. It bewildered him to be this paranoid over such a simple task, but he soon found himself flying into the forest.

Whatever Kagome needed, he will be right there to provide it for her, no matter what it is.

_ _ _

The cackling fire began to lose its heat. The drowsy flames were tiring out the group too except for one alert half demon. Inuyasha breathed in the salty scent of tears. To his relief, they didn't belong to Kagome. Instead, it was Kumiko and Kohaku and they both were approaching closer.

At Inuyasha's sharp movements, Sango and Miroku stirred from their potential sleep. They questioned him, but his only response was a nod at the thatched bamboo threshold. Kohaku was the first, gentlemanly holding the curtain to the side and let Kumiko step inside. She was shaking and though he hid his emotions well, Sango knew her brother was deeply troubled.

"I have to go. Koga called for me." Kohaku replied. He surprised everyone by kissing Kumiko's cheek before leaving the group alone.

"Kumiko? What's wrong?" Sango questioned.

"I have something to confess."

"Well, spit it out already!"

"Patience Inuyasha. Go ahead Kumiko."

"I-I- well… You remember Lady Tami right?"

They all nodded in confirmative.

"Well, Shinjitsu has a special talent. He can force the truth out of somebody and I used him on Lady Tami. It worked, I got her to talk."

"So you know how to save Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, and even the guys were intrigued.

"Yeah. Now Shinjitsu is forcing the truth out of me."

"C'mon! Tell us!"

Kumiko hesitated.

_ _ _

Kagome felt her body weakening. Her arms were limply folded in her lap and her legs were lazily sprawled on the ground. Even her breathing was troublesome. She remained in this suffering condition until she felt the presence of the one she used to hate.

Kikyo gazed at Kagome lying beneath the tree. She cleared her throat and it compelled Kagome to give the priestess her eyes.

"Koga said you called for me."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, there's something I want you to do."

"Hmph. Whatever it is you ask of me, I won't do it."

Of course, the same stubborn Kikyo she knew over the course of her adventure. She remembered the day she first met the priestess. Her eyes devoid of emotion and how she carried herself like she was uncertain of her niche. Now, here was that same woman standing in front of her. Yet, so different.

Kagome stared into her eyes, which were a raging storm revealing her personal feelings. She could see the confusion, the anger, and betrayal. Her heart wept for the woman's misery. She was young yes, but her years of experience makes her appear much older than she is. All those years wasted pinning over the better life of a normal woman, but when that opportunity came, someone else seized it from her. Now, here's Kagome, her reincarnation, but having everything she ever wanted.

No wonder there's such hatred bred inside of her. Kagome can admit she doesn't despise Kikyo, she just understands her. Kikyo didn't want to give her the time of day. All that's set in her mind was that her life she dreamed about, desired so much for, was in the hands of the one who contrasted her.

"If you have nothing else to say-"

"You once told me before, that the dead have only one wish."

"To be one of the living."

Kagome nodded and sucked in a breath. "I can give you your wish."

_ _ _

After much encouragement, Kumiko spilled. She explained everything from when Sango and Miroku made their departure after giving up, to using Shinjitsu. All of them listened intently to her confession. No one sported dried eyes, especially Kumiko who collapsed in a fury of sobs. Miroku was the one to comfort both Sango and Kumiko as they weep over the possible loss of Kohaku.

Even Inuyasha couldn't resist a tear. He long ago turned his back when Kumiko mentioned Kikyo, and how her life could give Kagome another chance. He truly was selfish. There are two women in his life that he wants, but can't have both. Kagome is ill and Kikyo will have to die. It was one or the other.

It was like fate was back to haunt him. He had this problem in the past, and he couldn't designate the one to be his ultimate love. Kagome means everything to him, but after all that Kikyo has done, he didn't think he could abandon her. Now, he had to choose or end up losing one. The one who he loves so dearly. His Kagome.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you all for so long. I just… really love your brother Sango. I don't want to lose him."

Sango smiled, despite the tears pouring down her tormented face. She drew Kumiko into a hug. "I'm grateful, Kumiko. Not only have you told us how to save Kagome, but you gave Kohaku meaning in his life. This is the first time in a long while I've seen my little brother completely happy. Thank you for that."

Kumiko nodded, but her optimistic attitude was way below Sango's. She was floored that Sango accepted her so easily after all the suffering she made them endure.

"So what will we do now?" Miroku asked. "Sango and Inuyasha will have to decide which is more important."

Sango and Inuyasha sighed. How could they choose?

_ _ _

_She must be telling them now. _Kohaku thought with dismayed countenance. As he dawdled aimlessly the moon lit path, he found himself dreaming of Kumiko's face. Her genuine smile that pacified his nerves, her touch purifying his sins and that kiss from early today washing away and cleansing his broken heart. Even if time stopped for him tonight, in this very minute, he will be blissful. Kumiko gave him back something he thought was lost to him forever in the midst of the anger, the blood, and the murders he witnessed and played part in. He was himself again, because of her.

_No matter what happens to me… I will still love you. _He thought and with that, shrugged off any other pessimistic ideas. Now, he had to search for Kagome. Koga said she needed him to come to her and quickly. He appeared frightened though and Kohaku dreaded what Kagome's reason is for seeing him.

Then, he found them. Kagome was beneath the hovering branches of Goshinboku and Kikyo was there with her. It shocked him, to see the two girls together and now knowing how they share the same soul. For in this very moment, Kohaku noticed the strong resemblance between the two, save their equal beauty. Kagome's eyes were dark, vacant, and even dead just like Kikyo.

He harrumphed, and they barely acknowledged his arrival. Kikyo's head descended, as though she were ashamed. Kagome tilted her head to him and smiled, but he caught the sparkling tear falling from her eye.

"He's here Kikyo, you can do this." She whispered.

Kikyo continued to bow her head. Kohaku saw her hands clench, as though she were fighting an invisible force. He walked closer, troubled and curious. He reached the girls, and formed a broken circle with them.

"Kikyo, please… hurry."

"What is the matter miss Kagome?"

Kagome ignored him, or maybe she didn't hear him. He didn't know, but he could foresee something essential unfolding. He approached Kikyo's side and she snatched his hand. He jumped, but didn't fight her. She walked him over to Kagome and knelt down to touch her hand. Kohaku looked at Kikyo who gave Kagome a faint smile then closed her eyes. Kagome reached over for his free hand, adverting his attention to her.

"It will be… alright Kohaku. For everyone. You'll see." She said in her optimistic voice that was so familiar even to him, who hardly knows her.

He watched through narrowed eyes as Kikyo's body was cloaked in a purple aura that quickly enveloped him and Kagome. He felt his throat close, and began panicking, if not for Kikyo's vice grip, he would've struggled to evade this terrifying moment. However, he stayed rooted to the spot and he fell forward, weak and vulnerable. His body as well as the priestesses endured through erratic spasms before toppling over.

As his breathing ceased, he saw Kumiko's face. Rain drops cascaded her cheeks, but a smile was still there. However, it seemed upset. Just an image of her, was enough to lull him into a peaceful, perpetual sleep.

_ _ _

Shippo bounded into the hut and leapt for Sango's embrace. She held him as his small body shook in sobs. Inuyasha and Miroku watched with interest as the frightened demon blubbered out the site he witnessed. Then, they all were tense. Shippo's broken language was tedious to understand, but they all knew Kagome, Kikyo, and Kohaku were in some dangerous mess.

Then, they witnessed it themselves. The brief flash of light that clenched their hearts. They all stood shakily, even Kumiko, who began bawling again when she realized what it was that was happening. Kohaku may be leaving her. She would be alone again. No one to care for her. No one to love her as he had done. As for Sango and Inuyasha, they knew what was happening. But, though they were aware the people they love that gained a second chance at life, only one name was on their minds.

"KAGOME!"

_ _ _

The raging light ceased, and in it's place was thunder. Rain descended from the heavens and washed away the filth that clung to the three figures underneath Goshinboku. Kumiko crippled and crawled over to the still boy, draping her body over his. Inuyasha spared Kikyo a glance, but was soon at Kagome's side, cradling her hand in his. Sango looked on until she felt Miroku's arm wove around her waist. She turned and cried into his robe.

Inuyasha cradled Kagome into his arms, but before he could speak, he heard the faint voice of Kumiko pleading to the Gods above not to take away Kohaku.

"Please Dear God… He's all I have. Everything I love. I'll be alone again. With no one to love and care for me. Please don't take him. God, please don't!"

Inuyasha listened to her pitiful cry. Even his heartstrings were tugged at her genuine affection towards the kid that had caused them trouble over the years. Then, he looked at Kagome's pale, dirty, but beautiful sleeping face. He drew her into his chest, uncaring of the rain soaking his kimono and attracting the dirt from Kagome, onto him.

He could only think how Kumiko's words reigned true in his ears when it came to Kagome. He buried his face into her shoulder. "Don't leave me."

And the rain continued to pour.


	19. Chapter 19

There was no dry eye in the crowd as the flames leapt even higher and accompanying with it, the repulsive stench of burning flesh. The smoke tickled their lungs, but they didn't care. All they saw was everyone they love, everyone who had a chance, but lost it, disintegrate before them. Inuyasha and Sango, both unable to bear the consequences of their choice, turned around. Memories of a much more blissful time bombarded their mind. They wanted to imagine themselves happy with this someone, but the scent of tears and smoke wrecked the illusion.

Finally, the dancing flames ceased. The smell evaporated into the air, faint, but not as pungent. For that, everyone was grateful. Though there were still voids that marred their hearts, which could never be filled again, they found peace. At least their dearest found serenity, even if it was through death. As long as no pain could torment them, no more tears, as long as they found peace, then Sango and Inuyasha will too.

Miroku watched their silent exchange of sympathy and smiled sadly. He laid a hand tentatively on Sango's shoulder.

She looked at him and his heart soared at her smile. "I feel sad, yet happy that this is all over."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, and I'm sure Inuyasha is mutual."

Inuyasha only scoffed, then whispered to himself. "Still… I will miss her."

"I know it's hard Inuyasha, but think of what we could have lost?" Sango offered and was pleased as he grunted in confirmation.

"It was hard for Kumiko too."

"I know. Speaking of Kumiko, where is she?"

"She be in the hut, healing the young one's wounds." Kaede intervened, who began to stroll by them after she completed her duty of burying the ashes in their proper graves.

"Are we allowed to come?" Miroku questioned.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, ye may come."

Sango and Inuyasha both followed their friends, hurt but relieved that one good thing survived in the midst of the disaster. Even with having to burden this drastic loss, they found their spirits ascended the closer they reached Kaede's hut, where Kagome laid healed and happy on a futon.

_ _ _

Kumiko was thankful Kaede offered her assistance. When she told the elderly priestess the cure, Kaede was wise enough to know how to begin the process. She taught her and now, Kumiko was taking over as the procession continued outside. Though she was regretful to have lost her chance of saying goodbye to Kohaku, there was one upside to it.

Before they could take him away from her, she kissed his cold lips and smoothed back his tousled hair. The memory of the feel of his skin would forever accompany her and envelope her like a security blanket when her emotions seize her. She glanced down at Kagome's face, which had now gained a beautiful tan and she appeared more lively. In fact, it seemed she was never ill at all.

And when she opened her eyes, Kumiko rejoiced at seeing clear, brown eyes. No longer were they dull and bloodshot. As Kagome sat up in confusion, Kumiko threw herself at the young woman. Kagome hugged her back, but curiosity pestered her to question her state of being.

"I'm… alive?"

Kumiko pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Yeah. Sango and Inuyasha were more distraught about you than Kohaku and Kikyo. Turns out also that Kikyo was giving you back hers and Kohaku's soul."

"But, I told her to take it."

Kumiko shrugged, but her grin was fake. "She didn't listen I guess."

Suddenly, a brown blur shot itself into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged Shippo's little body tightly, a smile instantly crossing her lips. He continued to sob into her shoulder, blubbering on about how worried he was over her. Kagome felt guilt seep in. Why she put this precious little boy through such a traumatizing event after he already lost his parents was beyond her comprehension. She regretted putting Shippo in this position to make Inuyasha and Sango happy.

Then, Inuyasha and her two best friends entered. She cringed at seeing his and Sango's faces, but seeing them smiling was enough to put her heart to rest. She relinquished her grip around Shippo and stood shakily. Before she could sink to the floor however, Sango was on her. Kagome happily embraced her friend, as she wept on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I was so absorbed into my own loss over Kohaku, that I lost all senses of who I have now in my life. I'll never do that again."

Inuyasha walked up, separating the two girls. His arm wove around Kagome's shoulders, surprising all of them with his openness. "Neither will I."

Kumiko stared at the heartwarming embraces as Kagome was immersed in hugs. Deep inside, she was truly happy for Kagome, but her own soul was in turmoil. She briefly remembered the boy with lips as pale as his sweet face and her heart sank. She discreetly left them all. Only Kagome noticed her leaving the hut in a slow and desolate pace.

_ _ _

Kumiko sat on a rock, staring out at the flowing rivers. She looked into her reflection, recalling the day she confessed to Kohaku she never had a boy to be her friend. She wanted to soar when her insensitive mind showed her an illusion of Kohaku next to her. She blinked, and the image was gone. All that was left, was her. She was alone with no one to accompany her. The only one who ever showed her meaning in life was dead, but at least she seized the chance to tell him she loved him.

She caressed Shinjitsu's fur. The cat purred and pawed around in her lap. "Guess it's you and me huh Shinjitsu?"

"Kumiko?"

Kumiko turned. "Oh, Kagome!"

"Hey, what you doing?" Kagome asked, opting to seat herself next to the distressed girl.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About…"

Kagome let the subject slide, understanding Kumiko wished to not talk about Kohaku. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving me."

Kumiko looked downcast. "No, I should be apologizing. I was selfish because I wanted to keep Kohaku with me."

Kagome shook her head. "I already told you before, humans are selfish. We'll do anything to feel comfortable, whether or not it is in our best judgment."

"Still… sorry. I'll be leaving tonight."

"Leaving? So soon?"

"Yeah, to my home."

"Kumiko, do you have family or friends there?"

"No, but it is home. Besides, there's nowhere else I can stay."

"Oh yes there is. You can stay with us!"

Just then, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku intervened. The monk and his beloved concurred it would be a suitable idea, but Inuyasha argued. "She can't come with us when we face demons. She'll only be in the way. It's bad enough we have to protect Kagome."

"Sit boy." Kagome stood, glaring at the half demon nestled into his hole. "Give me a chance to speak idiot. I was going to suggest she stay here with Kaede."

"Yes, Kaede could use an assistant." Miroku replied.

"So it's settled. Right Kumiko?"

Kumiko nodded and grinned. The first genuine smile she showed whole heartedly since Kohaku's passing. She wouldn't ever be alone again. She had friends that care about her and a home she was very happy in. It's like the perfect life.

"I'm staying!"

_ _ _

Kagome wandered into the forest she was so acquainted to over the years. Her heavy backpack was slung over her shoulders and she walked uneasily to the well. Once there, she decided a well deserved rest was ideal. She set down her luggage and leaned against the old well, smiling at the huge tree leaning over her.

"So, you going?"

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes held a playful spark. "I'm still mad at you jerk."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fine, I apologize."

"I forgive you. Seems like I'm always forgiving you."

Inuyasha walked over to her, his face apprehensive. "So, you leaving now or what?"

"Yeah. My family must be pretty worried about me and I should let them know I'm alright."

"Then, why are you still here."

"My legs still feel weird and this backpack is heavy."

He scoffed. "Keh. Told ya not to pack too much things didn't I?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but do I ever listen to you?"

"Nope. Just like when I told you something back at the hut."

Kagome felt her body warm as she remembered his confession. "Yeah."

"I meant it you know."

"Really?"

He didn't reply. He only walked over to her, grabbed her hand and hauled her up. Due to her legs being so wobbly, she fell into his arms. He held her tightly and they made eye contact. Brown held gold in a loving gaze and their eyes finally shut. Soon, their lips were melded against each other's, a token of utter devotion for one another.

_ _ _

Sango seated herself in front of a tombstone engraved with the name she held in her heart. Kohaku, her little brother. The same naïve boy who cringed at the sight of blood. He was even apprehensive of becoming a demon slayer and having to deal with the burden of blood staining his pure hands for all eternity. It was so difficult for her to believe that innocent little boy morphed into a killing machine to serve Naraku.

But now, Kohaku didn't have to worry any longer. His body was burned into tiny ashes and buried under the protective soil with a headstone to remember his name. No longer will he have to endure such suffering and be the cause of death. He could rest in peace, and because of that, Sango felt her own will build up.

"I'm not sad anymore Miroku."

Miroku, who glanced at her from a distance and wanted to comfort her, stopped behind her. "Sango?"

"I said I'm not sad anymore. Kohaku's happy, so I should be too."

Miroku planted himself next to her. "You're not just saying that, are you Sango?"

"No. Of course, I will still miss him, but I feel happier now that he doesn't have to go through what Naraku did to him. My little brother can rest in peace. I'm happy about that."

"That makes me very glad Sango. I finally have my woman back."

"You mean your comrade, right?"

Miroku gave her a tender smile, which for once was vacant of any lecherous thoughts. "No."

He kissed her cheek and left, leaving her to contemplate alone.

_ _ _

Nightfall was dawning and since everyone was inside eating, Inuyasha decided to see Kikyo one more time. He stood in front of her grave, his mind assessing memories he shared with her. He remembered when he first met her, how the priestess clothes she wore showed no flattery for her true beauty. And her emotionless face failed to convey how she glowed when times were right.

The woman he loved fifty years ago, was just that woman. The very first to stretch out her hand to him, an invitation to belong with her. He felt he belonged no where, just a pitiful half demon destined to roam these lands alone and die in an unmarked grave, until he fell for her.

The pain, the suffering, all of that was gone. But along with it, was her life. In the end, things did turn out right. She always wanted to be a normal woman, not having a duty to anyone except for those she cared about. Perhaps in death, in another life, she could have that wish fulfilled for her.

He stood still, remembering his past and reminding himself that a better future awaits him. The future with the young woman who's been his valiant protector since day one. Freeing him of the spell and his own reckless heart. He smirked slightly and then felt thin arms meekly wrap around his neck. He touched the arm and smiled as he breathed in Kagome's aroma.

He turned to take her into his arms, laying a kiss on her mouth. She nuzzled into his chest, content to just be with him.

"Hey you two, ready to go?" Sango called over to them.

Inuyasha and Kagome separated to see their friends, including Kumiko, surrounding Kirara.

Kumiko waved. "Have a safe journey you guys and please, come back!"

"Where we going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome kissed his cheek. "I felt a jewel shard nearby. We were going to look for it." Then she looked at Kikyo's grave. "Unless of course, you need time."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara who sprung into the sky. Kagome gathered Shippo and climbed on to Inuyasha's back. They all waved cheerfully back at Kumiko as she bid them all a safe return home, where they all belonged and where the key to their happiness truly resided.

A/N: I thank you all so very much for your constant support throughout this story. I hope it was an enjoyable ride for all of you and that I didn't disappoint such awesome people. Hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
